Entre Caballeros dorados y de bronce
by VairedelViento
Summary: Los caballeros divinos de bronce han decidido estrechar lazos con la élite dorada, para consternación de estos últimos. Capítulo III: Shaka sufre por su jardín y Milo y Camus se encuentran frente a frente con una amenaza insospechada.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

¡Ojo! Ninguna de mis historias es yaoi, pues aunque s se menciona amistad cercana, solo es eso, amistad. Quien quiera darle otra connotación, pues ya será por su cuenta.

Otra cuestión, cualquier detalle que no coincida con el canon o con el clima y geografía griega, es licencia artística, esa fascinante libertad de los escritores ;) así que ya saben.

¡Y dejen comentarios! Con menos de tres minutos de su tiempo, pueden generar energía que ayude a que los caballeritos de esta historia no mueran de inanición.

Por cierto, esta historia es Post Hades.

**I. De Rosas hostiles y palomas del mal**

Por Vaire

Era un agradable día de primavera en el Santuario de Atena y aunque hacía mucho calor, era la época en que ocasionales lluvias refrescaban el ambiente, haciendo del territorio un lugar bastante agradable.

Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu estaban en la Doceava Casa y miraban al Caballero de Piscis tratando de inspirarle confianza, pero la verdad era que Aphrodite no estaba tan seguro de poder dejarles la tarea que los más jóvenes estaban convencidos de poder realizar.

"Aphrodite, por favor, permítenos ayudarte" dijo Shun enfatizando las palabras con esos grandes y expresivos ojos suyos

"Shun, en verdad agradezco sus intensiones, pero la poda de rosas es un asunto bastante serio que requiere cuidado y atención"

"Es por ello que nosotros somos los indicados" dijo Hyoga con esa arrogancia que a Piscis tanto le recordaba a Camus.

"Queremos ayudarles a todos los caballeros dorados en algo. Despus de todo, queremos acercarnos a ustedes como amigos, si bien no como iguales" dijo Shiryu, siempre formal.

"Eso me parece extraordinario y muy loable" dijo Aphrodite preguntándose por qué los niños no habían empezado por Aries, aunque dudaba mucho que Mu les permitiera ayudarle con la reparación de armaduras o con Kiki. "Pero en verdad no creo que estén listos para esta tarea, caballeros. Y no es por falta de aptitudes, sino por falta de conocimiento"

"Aphrodite, por favor" repitió Shun.

"¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar, después de todo? No es como si furamos a cortar todas las rosas, sólo dónde tú nos digas que hace falta. Además, las flores crecen otra vez ¿no?"

Piscis casi se infarta con el comentario del caballero del Cisne, y Shiryu le dio un codazo a su compañero para que ya no hablara, pues no les estaba ayudando.

"¿Piscis te encuentras aquí?" una nueva voz llamó al guardián de la doceava casa desde la entrada del templo.

"En el jardn, Géminis" el sueco respondió y en unos momentos el gemelo se reunió con ellos.

"Buenos días Kanon" dijo Shun cortésmente, mientras que Hyoga y Shiryu hacan una leve reverencia, cortesía de la buena educación (por no decir adoctrinamiento) que habían recibido de sus respectivos maestros.

"Buenos días Andrómeda, aunque soy Saga" dijo el mayor de los gemelos serio y formal como siempre, aunque Aphrodite pudo percibir un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

"Lo siento muchísimo" dijo el Shun realmente apenado, para diversión de sus dos amigos.

"No te preocupes, no hay cuidado" el rubio sonrió entonces para demostrar que en verdad no le afectaba la confusión. "¿Aphrodite estás listo?

El sueco asintió y se volteó hacia los caballeros divinos de bronce "Continuaremos más tarde con nuestra plática"

"Pero Aphrodite, si estás tan ocupado, es mejor que te ayudemos. Aunque sea sólo un poco" dijo Shun, nuevamente mirándolo con esos ojos suyos.

Saga arqueó ambas cejas curioso.

"Está bien" Dijo Piscis resignado al fin "Saga, permíteme unos momentos, no tardaré"

"Estaré en Acuario. Camus y Milo están tratando de convencer a una paloma para que se vaya del techo de la Décimo Primera Casa"

Aphrodite asintió, sonriendo con sólo pensar en la escena y guió a los jóvenes caballeros al jardín atrás de Piscis.

"Muy bien, caballeros" dijo el rubio mirándolos seriamente "Las rosas de este punto..." dijo señalando una zona donde en verdad las flores ya estaban unas sobre otras y necesitaban urgentemente algún espacio "... son las que deben podar. Única y exclusivamente esta zona, caballeros y solamente deberán cortar una rosa por cada dos que dejen. No más, no menos.

Deben cortarlas de tal forma que no lastimen, ni a los tallos que dejan, ni a las flores que cortan, pues de estas haré algunos arreglos para el Templo Principal."

A Shion le gustaban mucho las rosas de Piscis, por ello, en la primera ocasión después de haber revivido en la que fue época de poda, Aphrodite le haba entregado hermosos arreglos, que hicieron al Patriarca sonreír. Desde entonces, Piscis siempre trataba de que hubiera al menos un par en las habitaciones del Patriarca.

Pero en época de poda, el guardián de la Doceava casa poda darse el lujo de confeccionar arreglos enteros para la Sala de Audiencias del templo principal.

"Entendemos Aphrodite, no te preocupes por nada" dijo Shun con convicción y sus dos amigos asintieron, igualmente seguros de sí.

"Bien. Los veré más tarde" Piscis aún mostraba sus dudas, pero ya estaba resuelto y tratar de detener ahora a esos niños hubiera sido como tratar de detener a un cometa en su trayectoria. Lanzando una última mirada a su precioso jardín y una rápida plegaria a los poderes para que no llegara a arrepentirse de su decisión, Aphrodite salió rumbo Acuario.

En la Dcimo Primera Casa, Camus y Saga miraban divertidos cmo Milo hacía ruidos extraños hacia el techo, utilizando sus manos en su boca para amplificar el sonido.

"Caballeros" saludó Aphrodite

"Milo, ya basta" dijo Camus, después de inclinar su cabeza un poco, saludando al recién llegado.

"Pero Camus, la paloma aún sigue ahí arriba"

"Tal vez si agitas algunas plumas hacia ella..." dijo Saga serio, pero con ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos que los otros dorados habían llegado a identificar como la expresión del mayor de los gemelos cuando estaba sumamente divertido.

"¿Plumas?" preguntó confundido el sueco.

"Pues sí. Después de todo lo que Milo está tratando de hacer es imitar a un cóndor" Saga luchaba por contener su risa.

"¿Eso era?" dijo Piscis sorprendido "Yo pensaba que estaba haciendo ruidos al azar"

"No, Milo creyó que si imitaba al enemigo natural de las palomas, esa de ahí..." Camus señaló el lugar donde Piscis intuyó se encontraba el avecita "... huiría horrorizada. Claro que no contó con el hecho de que su interpretación más bien se oía como un zopilote en agonía"

"¡Oye!" se quejó Escorpio "No parezco un zopilote"

"Milo, llevas ya bastante tiempo haciendo ese ruido y la paloma no se ha inmutado" argumentó Camus.

"Es una paloma muy valiente" se defendió el griego

"O tal vez est tan asustada que no puede ni moverse" le ayudó Aphrodite.

"Aunque también podría ser que la pobre no sobrevivió al ataque de risa que le causaste" cooperó Saga. Camus no pudo evitar reírse y Milo miró feo a Saga.

"De cualquier forma, nosotros ya debemos irnos" dijo Saga divertido, refiriéndose a Piscis y a él, aunque tomó nota mental de comentarle a Kanon que ambos deberían pasar más tiempo en las casas más cercanas al templo principal. Después de todo, era más divertido que en las Primeras Casas, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a los gritos de Aiolia pidiéndole a Shaka esto o aquello y al hindú aventándoselo con una no siempre buena puntería.

Saga sonrió más cuando recordó la vez en que Leo haba necesitado urgentemente una tetera y ésta había volado tan desatinadamente que casi había decapitado a Mu, quien se encontraba entrenando a Kiki en la parte posterior de su templo.

Cómo Virgo se haba desviado tanto de su objetivo, los gemelos nunca entendieron y aunque no podían estar seguros, tenían una teoría: se debía a que entonces había sido mucho antes del amanecer.

Tampoco habían entendido para qué quería Aiolia una tetera a las tres de la mañana.

Los ruidos de Milo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, pues Escorpio ya haba iniciado nuevamente su _amenazante _interpretación, así que con un ademán, Géminis llamó a Aphrodite y ambos se dirigieron hacia Capricornio, dejando atrás a un muy divertido Camus.

En Capricornio, ambos caballeros dorados vieron a Shura y a Aiolos sentados cómodamente en el techo de la Décima Casa.

Piscis y Géminis se miraron soprendidos y llamaron la atención de los dos amigos.

"Buen día Caballeros" dijo Aiolos alegremente.

"Aiolos ¿qué hacen?"

"Bueno, Camus bajó muy apurado en la mañana rumbo a Escorpio murmurando algo acerca de una cosa del mal apropiándose de su rea de influencia... o algo por el estilo... mi francés no es muy bueno y Acuario hablaba muy rápido" dijo Aiolos

"Pero cuando Milo vino de regreso con él, dijo algo acerca de una plaga de palomas en Acuario. Y cómo las palomas son en verdad una plaga, pues le pedí a Aiolos que me ayudara a ver si no había ninguna en el techo de Capricornio" dijo Shura "De hecho Aphrodite, me sorprende que no estés tomando tus precauciones."

"Pues no. Ninguna paloma podría pasar por Piscis" Aphrodite se encogió de hombros

"¿Y eso?" preguntó curioso Saga

"Pues digamos que las plantas carnívoras no sólo se alimentan de moscas"

Géminis, Capricornio y Sagitario se miraron entre ellos. Las cosas de las que uno se llegaba a enterar...

"En fin" dijo Saga, dirigiéndose nuevamente a los dos amigos en el techo "¿Y luego qué pasó? Se quedaron allí arriba contemplando el panorama?"

"Luego de que nos enteramos que la maligna plaga de Acuario y Escorpio se reducía a una sola palomita, vimos cómo Milo empezaba a hacer ruiditos extraños" siguió explicando Sagitario.

"Y la verdad nos entretuvo tanto que desde entonces estamos aquí. No saben todo lo que ha hecho y creo que Camus no lo detiene porque se está divirtiendo de lo lindo, no porque crea que algo va a funcionar" Shura no pudo evitar sonreir.

"Aunque porqué simplemente no quitan a la paloma de ahí con su cosmo es algo que no hemos entendido" agregó Sagitario.

"Porque la paloma es hembra" explicó Saga, quien había tenido la misma idea y le había preguntado a Camus. "Y además acaba de poner huevos. Acuario quiere que toda la familia viva feliz, pero no en su... _área de influencia_..."

"Si, ese es Camus" dijo Shura asintiendo.

"Mejor para nosotros, hace mucho que no nos reíamos tanto" dijo Sagitario con una sonrisa "Además que yo voy a ganar una caja de chocolates"

"¡Ha! Eso es lo que tú crees" le dijo Capricornio "La apuesta la voy a ganar yo. En verdad Aiolos, eres muy inocente si crees que la táctica de Milo va a resultar. Te lo repito, tarde o temprano van a tener que recurrir a otro plan de acción"

"No, no Shura. Ya verás como los sonidos de Milo sí logran que la paloma emigre con todo y nido"

Géminis y Piscis dejaron a los dos amigos discutir.

***

"¡Maestro, maestro! Venga rápido, el señor Milo ha sido poseído por el espíritu de un pájaro dodo"

"¿Cómo? Kiki, lo que dices no tiene sentido"

"De verdad maestro, venga a ver está en el Templo de Acuario"

A Mu no le sorprendió saber que Milo y Camus estaba haciendo alguna locura, lo que sí le llamó la atención es que su pequeño alumno tuviera ideas de posesión por parte de animales extintos.

Tomando nota mental de hablar con Kanon al respecto, pues sin duda el menor de los gemelos era quien le había contado las historias macabras de donde el pequeño Aries había sacado la idea, Mu siguió a Kiki hacia Acuario.

Cuando llegó a la Casa de Camus, se encontró con Dokho parado a la salida del templo, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo ampliamente. Mu se reunió con su compaero e hizo lo que cualquier persona sensata hubiera hecho en esas circunstancias: miró en la dirección en la que el mayor de los caballeros dorados dirigía su atención.

Mu no pudo evitar sonreír también.

En el techo de la Décimo Primera Casa estaban Acuario y Escorpio. El pelirrojo parecía estar teniendo un monólogo bastante intenso con una paloma que lo vea atenta, cómodamente sentada en su nido, mientras el rubio esperaba totalmente inmóvil el momento en que el avecita se descuidara para hacerse con el nido, paloma y huevos incluidos.

"¿Lo hacen en serio?" preguntó Mu divertido.

"¿Te sorprende? Después de todo son Milo y Camus" dijo el chino

"Pues no. Aunque... " Mu volteó a ver a su aprendiz "Kiki, me habías dicho que Milo estaba haciendo ruidos extraños, no que Camus estaba teniendo una plática con una paloma."

"Se lo prometo maestro, hace unos momentos el Señor Milo parecía poseído por el espíritu de un pájaro dodo"

El comentario del pequeño pelirrojo hizo que Dohko lo mirara atónito, y luego dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia Aries, quien negó con la cabeza.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Dohko aclaró la situación para Aries "Milo estaba tratando de imitar a un cóndor para que la paloma huyera con todo y su nido lejos de aquí, pero al parecer ya tenía varias horas haciendo lo mismo sin ningún efecto. Finalmente Camus lo detuvo, ambos hicieron otro plan y ahora lo ejecutan"

En ese momento, la paloma se hartó de Camus y decidió echarlo de lo que ahora consideraba su territorio, así que voló hacia él. Milo no desaprovechó ni un sólo segundo, rápidamente tomó el nido, teniendo cuidado con los huevos que ahí se encontraban y bajó ágil del techo para luego salir corriendo hacia el Santuario, fuera de las Doce Casas.

La paloma indignada se olvidó del francés, quien ahora vea a la paloma burlonamente, y fue a perseguir a Milo, furiosa.

Camus bajó del techo satisfecho, sólo para encontrarse con las risas mal disimuladas de Aries y Libra.

Arqueando una ceja, Acuario se cruz de brazos.

"Caballeros ¿los puedo ayudar en algo?"

"No, no. Nosotros ya nos íbamos" dijo Dohko divertido.

"Mmmm" dijo Camus mirándolos suspicaz "¿Arriba o abajo?

"A nuestros Templos" dijo Aries con una sonrisa.

"En ese caso Mu, ¿te importaría enviar a Kiki a decirme si se encuentran a Milo en su camino? Esa ave del mal es capaz de atacarlo y dejarlo medio muerto por ahí"

"Camus estás hablando de una paloma y Milo es un caballero dorado..."

"Y por esa razón jamás atacaría a una criatura indefensa que no tuviera posibilidad alguna contra él" dijo el francés muy seguro.

Dohko iba a responderle, pero el lemuriano lo tomó del hombro y negó con la cabeza. El chino asintió divertido.

"No te preocupes Camus, si vemos a Milo a medio morir, Kiki te avisará de inmediato" dijo el lemuriano.

"Gracias. Ahora si me disculpan..." Camus se despidió con una inclinacin de cabeza y entró a su Templo.

"Son muy tiernos" dijo Dohko en chino cuando él y Mu bajaban las escaleras hacia sus respectivos Templos. Kiki, viendo que la diversión se había terminado, ya se había adelantado brincando y corriendo hacia Aries.

"La verdad es que sí, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admita jamás" asintió Mu.

"¡Y ambos tienen ese sentido de lo absurdo tan desarrollado!"

"Y nadie lo podría llegar a saber jamás, pues no es como si lo mostraran a todos"

"Escorpio sí" rió Dohko divertido "Aunque en general esa actitud habla de lo mucho que se sienten en confianza"

"Todos nos sentimos así" Asintió Mu "La verdad es que yo nunca creí ver el día en el que Shaka dejara esa reclusión para mostrarse cómo realmente es y sin embargo..."

"Igual que tú Mu, igual que todos. Me da gusto por ustedes, pequeño"

"Y a mí me da gusto por ti y mi maestro Shion. La verdad es que si alguien merece este sentimiento, esta armonía después de todo lo que pasaron, esos son ustedes"

Dohko rió "Hay pequeño, si vieras que Shion ha estado a punto de colapsar en más de una ocasión por todas estas _armónicas _excentricidades...."

***

Kanon y Shaka caminaban en silencio rumbo a las Doce Casas después de haber pasado el día en el pueblo de Rodorio.

Ambos, vestidos simplemente con pantalones y una fresca camisa, venían cargando algunos paquetes. En el caso de Géminis, por ejemplo, sus compras habían incluido dulces de muchas variedades, un par de cajitas de galletas para su hermano y un libro que le haba llamado la atención.

Virgo, por ejemplo, traía consigo una tetera (le haba dicho a Kanon que la última había sido eliminada por Mu, en defensa propia), varios libros y un frasco con miel.

Esa mañana, Kanon había planeado ir a Rodorio para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban en el Tercer Templo y que no se conseguían dentro del Santuario, cuando se había encontrado a Virgo junto a un pozo casi en los lmites del Santuario, por lo que haba invitado al hindú a acompañarlo.

Como ese día Shaka estaba libre, había accedido gustoso, y cuál no había sido su sorpresa cuando el menor de los gemelos mostró un conocimiento del pueblo mucho mayor que el de cualquiera de los otros caballeros dorados, Aldebarán incluido.

Kanon le haba enseñado, entre otras cosas, dónde era el mejor lugar para comprar cestos, fruta y dulces, así como una pequeña librería que tenía ejemplares bastante antiguos y bien conservados, a precios bastante accesibles.

Cuando Virgo le había comentado su conocimiento de Rodorio, Kanon se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho rápidamente que cuando era niño, al no tener todos los derechos de un aprendiz de caballero dorado "oficial" tampoco había tenido todas las prohibiciones.

Shaka entendió y no habló más del asunto.

Y así pasaron una mañana bastante interesante.

"Mucho me gustaría acompañarte de nuevo algún día, Kanon" dijo Shaka con su voz suave.

Kanon lo miró sorprendido, arqueando una ceja. No era común que la gente quisiera pasar tiempo con él. Al menos, no hasta que todo se había arreglado entre los miembros de la élite de Atena y como no había pasado tanto tiempo de eso, el menor de los gemelos aún no se acostumbraba.

"A mí también me gustaría"

"¿Es curioso, no te parece?" dijo Virgo, entendiendo con esa perspicacia que lo caracterizaba a Kanon y cambiando de tema, aunque no completamente "Que en Rodorio nadie nos reconozca sin nuestras armaduras"

"Bueno, al ser Caballeros de Atena y la élite del Santuario, creo que la gente tiene ciertas ideas preconcebidas de cómo debemos ser y sin las armaduras, sólo parecemos simples mortales." Dijo el griego encogiéndose de hombros.

"Notable conclusión, Caballero. Las personas generalmente tienen un concepto de las cosas y..."

En ese momento, los dos caballeros dorados vieron pasar corriendo al caballero de Escorpio con algo redondo entre las manos y una paloma volando tras de él.

Tan rápido como se acercó, Milo se alejó.

Géminis y Virgo sólo miraron sorprendidos en la dirección hacia donde se había dirigido el otro rubio.

"¿Sabes qué es interesante, Kanon?"

"¿Mmmm?"

"Nunca pensé que las palomas pudieran verse indignadas"

"Pues a mí me pareció que esa estaba furiosa"

Y ambos siguieron su camino hacia las Doce Casas con una nueva conversación, cuyo tema central era "La expresión en las facciones de los animales: ¿verdad o alucinación?" Como casos de estudio Shaka proporcionó una experiencia bastante peculiar con un águila, mientras que Kanon aportó una historia personal acerca de un gatito.

***

"Te digo que la paloma ya exterminó a Escorpio. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que ese griego atarantado pasó corriendo con el nido" dijo Máscara de la Muerte divertido.

"Y yo te digo que Milo logró llegar a un entendimiento con ella" dijo Aiolia.

"¿Con su idioma de cóndor?" dijo Cáncer burlonamente y Leo no pudo evitar reír.

Ambos caballeros estaban discutiendo el asunto de Milo y la paloma en las escaleras entre la Cuarta y la Quinta Casa, cuando Virgo regresaba a su propio Templo después de haberse despedido de Kanon un par de casas más abajo.

"Buenas tardes, Caballeros"

"¡Hola Shaka!" saludó alegremente Leo "No te había visto en todo el día"

"Y supongo que lo notaste sólo cuando necesitaste algo" dijo Ángelo divertido.

"Claro que no. No soy como tú" dijo Leo socarronamente y Cáncer rió divertido.

"Gracias a los poderes, si no ¿con quién podría discutir?"

"Con tu sombra, Cáncer. A ti no te hace falta más"

Ángelo volvió a reír.

"Además, tú también podrías ayudarme en mis momentos de necesidad. Después de todo, también eres mi _vecino _¿no?" Leo hizo una mueca infantil.

"Si, pero yo tengo a la gravedad en mi contra, mientras que nuestro sabio en residencia la tiene a su favor. Además, si a Shaka le falla la puntería, con Mu o Aldebarán no le va a pasar nada. Pero si yo fallo, Milo es capaz de tirar mi Templo"

"¿Y los gemelos? Shaka también tiene ese peligro con Géminis"

"Si, pero generalmente su puntera es o atinadamente perfecta o catastróficamente desviada. El término medio, que no hay, sería la Tercera Casa"

"¿Y tu Casa?"

"Nah, yo tengo la protección especial de Dite para cosas voladoras indeseadas"

"¿La cuál es?"

"Sólo te diré que las plantas carnvoras no sólo comen moscas"

Aiolia lo miró con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos. Ninguno notó que para entonces, Shaka los había dejado solos y se había dirigido a Virgo para tomar un baño refrescante.

***

Aphrodite suspiró cuando la casa de Aries estuvo frente a él y a Saga. El atardecer claramente favorecía en esos momentos a la oscuridad, por lo que algunos de los guardianes de las Doce Casas estaban ya encendiendo los candiles en la entrada de sus respectivos Templos.

Siempre variaba esta actividad, dependiendo de las agendas de cada guardián, aunque había algunas cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Por ejemplo, si Saga estaba sólo en Géminis, la Tercera Casa era la primera en encender sus candiles, pero si era Kanon el que se encontraba sin su hermano, entonces era la última. Irónicamente, cuando los dos gemelos estaban en su Templo, Géminis aparecía iluminada junto con Virgo y Libra, quienes eran los que prendían sus candiles en medio, entre las primeras y las últimas casas.

Aries seguiría inmediatamentea Géminis con Saga, pues ya fuera Mu o Kiki se encargaban diligentemente de encender la entrada.

Escorpio generalmente pasaba a oscuras hasta que Milo se acordaba de que tena que iluminar su Templo (generalmente era Camus quien se lo recordaba) lo cual ocurría ya bien entrada la noche.

Y Cáncer la mayora de las veces, permanecía con una luz mortecina, pues Máscara de la Muerte se negaba a prender más de medio candil.

Shion había dado claras instrucciones que el alumbramiento de las Doce Casas y todo lo que concerniera a estas, sería atendido directamente por los Caballeros Dorados, pues con esta idea pretendía primero que nada, que los doce guardianes recurrieran los unos a los otros cuando necesitaran ayuda, estrechando lazos entre ellos y segundo, elevar el misticismo alrededor de la élite de Atena.

Así pues, Aries ya estaba proporcionando luz a aquellos que se encontraban a sus puertas, por lo que la expresión inquieta de Aphrodite fue percibida por Saga inmediatamente.

"Dite, todo el día haz estado aprensivo. ¿Por qué les confiaste tus rosas a esos niños, si tanto dudabas de sus capacidades?"

"Porque querían ayudar" dijo Aphrodite suavemente

Saga hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

"Además ¿alguna vez has visto la expresión suplicante de un niño como Shun? Te lo digo, Saga esos ojos son demasiado expresivos para el bien de terceras personas"

"Pfff" resopló el griego "Yo diario veo esa expresión y no en un niño, sino en un hombre hecho y derecho que para el colmo, tiene mis mismas facciones" dijo Saga refirindose obviamente a Kanon.

Piscis sonrió disimuladamente, pues al parecer Saga no se daba cuenta de cómo se expresaba de su gemelo, a quien evidentemente tenía en alta estima. Además, no se imaginaba que el aparentemente frío y arrogante Kanon utilizara la técnica de "ojos de venado acorralado" con su hermano (aunque tampoco le sorprendía, después de todo, la dinámica entre los gemelos era bastante peculiar)

"¿Y cuántas veces logras negarle algo?" siguió Piscis.

"Ese no es el punto, Aphrodite."

El sueco rió. "No, imagino que no"

Cuando cruzaron la primera casa, se encontraron con Mu, quien estaba saliendo de la parte privada de su templo.

Cuando vio a Géminis y a Piscis se dirigió hacia ellos.

Después de haber saludado a los recién llegados, miró fijamente a Saga, estudiándolo detenidamente, lo cual era bastante curioso, pues el griego era más alto que el lemuriano.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Aries?" pregunt Saga arqueando ambas cejas. Mu vio el gesto e inmediatamente supo a cuál gemelo tenía frente a él.

"Saga" dijo Mu, sólo para confirmar que estaba en lo correcto "No, muchas gracias. Es con Kanon con quien tengo que hablar acerca de posesiones por parte de animales extintos. Ya lo buscaré mañana. Que tengan buena noche, Caballeros" y con una inclinación de cabeza, se retiró nuevamente a la parte privada de Aries.

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Aphrodite

"No tengo idea y la verdad es que dudo que Kanon sepa algo, aunque ya se habrá de enterar"

"¿Y por qué tu hermano no iba a saber?" dijo Piscis dirigindose a la segunda casa.

"Porque a Kanon le gustan las cosas tétricas... macabras si quieres. ¿Qué tiene de escalofriante la posesión por parte de un animal extinto?"

"No si hablamos de un perezoso gigante o un pjaro dodo" dijo Aphrodite riendo.

Saga sólo lo miró con esa mirada divertida, negando con la cabeza.

No había rastro de Aldebarn en Tauro, aunque eso ya era común, pues el guardián de la Segunda casa parecía estar permanentemente asignado a Rodorio, donde el alcalde lo recibía más que gustoso.

Sin embargo, su casa siempre estaba con los candiles encendidos porque Kiki y Mu le hacían el favor a su amigo.

Por fin llegaron a Géminis, donde evidentemente la oscuridad reinaba.

"¿Otra vez Kanon?" Saga suspiró.

"No sé por qué te sorprendes aún" Le dijo divertido el sueco.

"Ni yo" dijo Saga sonriendo.

Y así se despidieron.

La inquietud de Aphrodite crecía con cada escalón que subía y ni siquiera la discusión entre Cáncer y Leo lograron distraerlo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Máscara de la Muerte se percató de lo distraído que estaba su amigo, algo no común en él, pues Piscis siempre disfrutaba de las tontas discusiones entre sus compañeros, se despidió rápidamente de Aiolia y corrió a alcanzar al rubio, que ya estaba casi por llegar a Virgo.

"¿Dite sucede algo?"

"Mis niñas..."

Máscara de la Muerte no entendió muy bien, pero sabía que se trataba de las rosas que tanto amaba el sueco, por lo que decidió subir con su amigo hasta su jardín, sólo para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

En Virgo el tranquilizante sonido de Shaka meditando fue el único sonido que escucharon y sólo el silencio los recibió en Libra y en Escorpio. Cáncer no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la carrera de Milo ese mismo día. Tal vez él y la paloma habían huido juntos.

Nah... no sin Acuario, pensó divertido el italiano.

En Sagitario, Shura estaba muy contento eligiendo entre una caja de chocolates de menta y otra de avellana, mientras Aiolos lo miraba divertido, por lo que ninguno interrumpió el paso Piscis y Cáncer.

Acuario parecía vacía y Máscara de la Muerte trató de alejar las imágenes de un pelirrojo, un rubio y una paloma caminando juntos hacia el horizonte. La idea permaneció en su cabeza, aún cuando minutos después, antes de abandonar completamente la Décimo Primera Casa, escuchó las risas de Acuario y Escorpio que provenían de la cocina del templo.

Finalmente, los dos amigos llegaron a Piscis y Aphrodite se dirigió rápidamente hacia su jardín, ahí encontró un montoncito de ramitas y hojas, junto a otro donde estaban acomodadas varias rosas de tal forma que ninguna estuviera fuera de alguna maceta con agua. Y su jardín en sí en perfectas condiciones.

Tres caballeros divinos de bronce estaban dormidos junto a esos dos montoncitos, Shun recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Hyoga, mientras que este estaba espalda contra espalda con Shiryu.

Aphrodite y Ángelo se miraron mutuamente sonriendo y Cáncer apoyó una mano en el hombro del rubio.

"Deberían quedarse así siempre" le susurró Cáncer a su amigo.

"Eres cruel" dijo Aphrodite divertido.

"No, sería cruel si los despertara con un grito o algo así" dijo maliciosamente el italiano y Piscis esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

"Eres cruel" repitió el sueco, pero se dirigió a la pared más cercana donde se recargó cómodamente y se dispuso a disfrutar el susto que esos niños se iban a llevar.

Sonriendo, Ángelo se acercó a los tres caballeros dormidos y tomó dos de las herramientas de jardinería que se encontraban junto a ellos y las chocó estrepitosamente.

Ni que decir, los caballeros divinos de bronce se llevaron tal sobresalto que despertaron inmediatamente y los tres asumieron posturas defensivas.

Aphrodite rió divertido y les aplaudió "Perfecta sincronización niños"

Máscara de la Muerte, sonriendo socarrón, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Piscis.

Hyoga y Shiryu lo miraron feo, mientras que Shun respiraba tratando de calmar su corazón.

Sin embargo, Aphrodite frunció el entrecejo cuando vio algo que los cuerpos de los adolescentes ocultaban al estar acostados: varios pauñelos con sangre.

"¡Por las estrellas! ¿Qué pasó aquí?" dijo alarmado. Los tres amigos comprendieron a qué se refera el caballero dorado cuando siguieron su mirada.

"Ummm.... bueno.... verás... es que...." empezó Hyoga ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Piscis arqueó una ceja; ahora no le sorprendía cómo Camus sabía todo lo que le pasaba a su aprendiz, después de todo el caballero del cisne parecía ser bastante obvio.

"Tus niñas los mordieron Dite" dijo Cáncer negando con la cabeza.

"Les dije que tuvieran cuidado"

"Pero Aphrodite, mira tu jardín está perfectamente bien podado, ahora las rosas que quedaron tienen espacio, y las demás están esperando perfectamente a que las coloques en los jarrones" dijo Shun entusiasmado.

"Así parece" suspiró el rubio caballero dorado "¿Todos estn lastimados?"

Los tres adolescentes se miraron unos segundos entre ellos para luego asentir culpables.

"¿Y no se les ocurrió lavarse? De verdad que son atarantados" dijo Cáncer negando nuevamente con la cabeza.

"Si nos hubiramos lavado, las espinas se nos hubieran enterrado más" dijo Shiryu como explicando algo lógico a un niño pequeño.

Ángelo y Aphrodite lo miraron incrédulos.

"¿Quieres decir que no se quitaron las espinas?" dijo el sueco

"Son tontos..." dijo Cáncer.

"Algunas están un poquito difíciles de sacar" dijo Shun quedamente.

"¿Cómo sobrevivieron el entrenamiento con Camus y a Dohko?" preguntó Cáncer burlón.

"Con muchos esfuerzos, estoy seguro." Dijo Aphrodite "Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu vengan, vamos a Acuario"

"¿P... por qué?" preguntó Hyoga nervioso. Camus nunca había visto con buenos ojos su casi nulo "instinto de sobrevivencia" como el pelirrojo lo llamaba. Y tener sus manos y brazos llenos de arañazos y espinas ciertamente entraría en esa categoría para su maestro.

"Porque Camus tiene experiencia en sacar espinas" dijo Dite pacientemente "Después de todo, ha tenido a Milo para practicar"

***

Camus y Milo estaban en la cocina de Acuario comiendo manzanas con miel y café, mientras Escorpio le contaba a su amigo lo que había pasado después de que saliera corriendo de Acuario con el nido en manos y la paloma detrás.

Ambos se reían de lo absurdo de la situación.

"... y entonces..." decía Milo animado "... pasé corriendo junto a Kanon y a Shaka"

"¿Cómo sabes que era Kanon?"

"Porque Saga me hubiera perseguido para amonestarme acerca de mi irreverente comportamiento"

"Cierto ¿y después?"

"Logré llegar al límite del campamento de las Koree, donde me encontré a Marin. Le di el nido, le dije que la madre estaba cerca y que no queríamos a la familia feliz cerca de las Doce Casas."

"¡Milo! ¿Literalmente le diste todo el problema a Aquila? Si algo le resulta mal y se molesta, Aiolia nos va a matar"

"Nah, el género femenino se entiende entre los suyos. Además, Marin me agradeció porque justamente necesitaban palomas para entrenar como mensajeras"

"Vaya, qué oportuno"

"¿Verdad? Así que ahora tenemos a las koree de nuestro lado"

"Hasta que las hagamos enojar otra vez, al menos" dijo Camus sonriendo.

"¡Acuario! ¿Podemos pasar?" la voz de Piscis interrumpió a los dos amigos, quienes se miraron curiosos.

"¿Podemos?" preguntó Escorpio.

"Mientras no sea del verbo 'muchas personas estamos entrando' " dijo Camus encogiéndose de hombros.

El pelirrojo y el rubio se dirigieron a la parte central del templo, donde cinco caballeros esperaban pacientemente.

"¿Hyoga?" la preocupación de Camus reemplazó a su curiosidad. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Al parecer Acuario, se necesitan tus servicios profesionales de extractor de espinas" dijo Cáncer divertido, mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de la Décimo Primera casa "Bueno, yo los dejo, buenas noches"

"Hyoga, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Maestro... es que nosotros.... estbamos ayudando al Caballero de Piscis con la poda de sus rosas, pero bueno...."

"Algunas espinas se les enterraron, Camus" concluyó Aphrodite, pensando que si se lo dejaba a Hyoga iban a estar ahí toda la noche. Era interesante ver cómo el arrogante cisnecito se convertía en un niño bien portado frente a su querido maestro.

Camus estudió impasible a los tres adolescentes, aunque sus ojos mostraban calidez. Intercambiando una mirada con Milo, el pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la estancia privada de su Templo. Hyoga lo siguió.

Entendiendo, Piscis posó una mano en el hombro de Escorpio como despedida y con un movimiento de cabeza hacia los tres caballeros divinos de bronce se dirigió a su Templo.

Milo miró expectante a los dos caballeros restantes.

"Ummm" dijo Shun un poco nervioso, mirando a Shiryu y no sabiendo que hacer, por lo que Escorpio se compadeció de ellos. Después de todo, los caballeritos divinos de bronce no tenían por qué entender la silenciosa comunicación de la que Camus era tan propenso.

"¿A ustedes no se les enterró ninguna espina?" preguntó el rubio dorado.

"Pues sí" dijo Shun

"¿Y entonces? Adelante, el Templo de Acuario no muerde"

Las siguientes dos horas, Camus se pasó sacándoles las espinas a los tres adolescentes, con la asistencia de Milo.

A Shiryu y a Shun les sorprendió los suaves cuidados del Caballero de Acuario, pues jamás hubieran imaginado que detrás de esa fría apariencia, se encontraba a una persona sumamente paternal.

Eso sí, Camus no dijo una palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvo con su aprendiz y sus amigos.

Finalmente los caballeros divinos de bronce estuvieron curados y se retiraron al edificio donde residían, junto con Seiya e Ikki.

"Son una calamidad" dijo Escorpio cuando estuvo solo con Camus nuevamente.

"Ni que lo digas" fue la respuesta del pelirrojo y ambos retomaron la conversación que habían dejado a la mitad.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

¡Ojo! Ninguna de mis historias es yaoi, pues aunque s se menciona amistad cercana, solo es eso, amistad. Quien quiera darle otra connotación, pues ya será por su cuenta.

Muchas gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario... ¡muy buen karma!

Shadow Noir Wing, siento la tardanza con tu respuesta, pero esta la podrás encontrar al final de este capítulo.

Aquí les dejo con otro capítulo de este fic... espero les guste...

**II. De manchas misteriosas y caballeros evasivos **

"Vengo a advertirte de un gran peligro Shaka" dijo Ikki entrando en el Sexto Templo donde el caballero de Virgo estaba arreglando un jarrón con rosas.

Aphrodite le había regalado las hermosas flores al igual que a todos sus compañeros dorados, para que todos los Templos tuvieran calidez de hogar, según había dicho el sueco, aunque también algo le había dicho acerca de tener cuidado con manchas de sangre de niños atarantados.

Shaka no había entendido a qué se refería con eso, y Piscis tenía tanta prisa que solamente prometió contarle después.

El hindú entonces había bajado a la Quinta Casa y le había pedido un jarrón para colocar las flores a su guardián, pero Aiolia no había tenido ninguno disponible, sin embargo Dokho fue su salvación.

Así que, con su característica sobriedad y elegante calma, Shaka se había dedicado la última media hora a acomodar las preciosas flores en el magnífico jarrón chino que Libra le había prestado y aún estaba dedicado a esa tarea cuando Ikki entró a Virgo.

"Eres muy amable, supongo" le dijo Shaka sin distraerse de las flores "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Vas a tener compañía muy pronto." El tono de Ikki parecía estar disfrutando enormemente los acontecimientos.

"Te oyes complacido y eso nunca es bueno" dijo Shaka, esta vez mirando a Fénix.

Ikki rió con esa risa sincera que sólo su hermano, Seiya y el mismo Shaka habían escuchado, ya que sólo con ellos el distante caballero de bronce la utilizaba.

"Depende para quien" dijo Ikki

"El relativismo es el inicio del libertinaje, Ikki"

"Si tu lo dices. Pero tu sabiduría no te va ayudar esta vez, porque en estos momentos en los que hablamos, mi hermano, Hyoga y Shiryu se dirigen hacia aquí con la firme intención de ayudarte en algo"

"¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué?"

"Eso es lo que tú tienes que escoger"

Shaka frunció en entrecejo. "Ikki, lo que dices no tiene sentido"

"Pues no, pero es que las acciones de mi hermano y esos dos locos tampoco lo tienen. ¿No lo sabes? Los tres tienen la firme convicción de que para estrechar lazos de amistad con ustedes caballeros dorados, el curso de acción pertinente es ayudarlos en algo." Ikki se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina de Virgo mientras hablaba y justamente regresó a la sala privada del Sexto Templo con un vaso con agua cuando terminaba la oración.

Siempre que estaba con Shaka, Ikki parecía abandonar esa actitud de pocos amigos y se soltaba un poco. A Shaka, por su parte, le agradaba la compañía del adolescente y lo recibía gustoso en la Sexta Casa.

"¿Y para qué quieren estrechar lazos de amistad? ¿Qué acaso no estaba claro que todos somos compañeros?" preguntó el rubio

"Aún así, ellos quieren ir más allá"

"¿Y por qué conmigo?"

"Tengo entendido que empezaron con Piscis, todo salió bien y ahora se dirigen con el segundo caballero"

"Lo cual no responde mi pregunta"

"El orden de los caballeros dorados es escogido al azar, según escuché a Shiryu explicarle a Seiya. De esa forma, ustedes no estarán advertidos de cuándo es su turno y no podrán evitarlos, como seguramente harían si conocieran el orden."

"¿Y el alumno de Aquila no participa?"

"No, su maestra lo tiene estudiando protocolo. Según escuché, hubo otro incidente en otro campo de entrenamiento, esta vez en Canadá"

"Demos gracias por los pequeños favores" dijo Shaka resignado. "Dime Ikki ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que se presenten?"

"Ahora deben de estar entre Tauro y Géminis, si mis cálculos no me fallan. En Aries, Kiki los entretuvo con una teoría acerca de un fantasma de un mapache que ronda por la Primera Casa"

"Supongo que Mu no ha podido hablar con Kanon al respecto"

"¿Kanon?"

"¿De dónde crees que el pequeño aprendiz saca esas ideas tan poco… convencionales?"

"Nunca pensé que ese maniático tuviera ideas tan absurdas"

"Cuidado Ikki. Ya te he dicho que debes de respetarlo, te guste o no él es tu superior, además de un caballero sumamente poderoso."

"No por eso tengo que respetarlo"

"De hecho, sí. Además, si al menos dejaras esa preconcebida animosidad verías que ahora él es un gran hombre"

"Mmmmhhh" Fénix se cruzó de brazos.

"Esa es la reacción que siempre tienes cuando ya se agotaron tus argumentos razonados" dijo divertido el hindú. "Así que piensa en lo que hemos conversado hoy y aprovecha la oportunidad para que tu corazón se acerque más a la verdad"

"¿Con respecto a Seiya y al protocolo?"

"Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero Ikki, así que no finjas"

"¿Te vas?" dijo el adolescente al ver que Shaka se dirigía a la salida de su templo.

"Por supuesto ¿pensabas que me quedaría aquí esperando a tu hermano y a los aprendices de Libra y Acuario?"

"No" Ikki sonrió "Después de todo, por eso vine a prevenirte"

"Te sugiero que tu también salgas de la sexta casa. No creo que tu hermano y tus amigos vean con buenos ojos que hayas arruinado su maquiavélico plan."

"¿Maquiavélico?"

Shaka asintió "Definitivamente"

"Te veré pronto Shaka"

"Hasta luego Ikki. Y gracias"

***

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Camus mostrándole a Milo una hoja de papel con una especie de mancha.

"Claramente es una serpiente retorciéndose de dolor" le dijo Escorpio con convicción. EL pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo y estudió la hoja con la mancha. Después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y sacó una nueva hoja con otra mancha.

Camus y Milo estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala privada de Escorpio. El francés estaba practicando con su amigo una especie de estudio psicológico del cual acababa de leer en un libro y aunque Acuario no tenía la más mínima intensión de analizar al griego, se había avocado a la tarea porque sabía que pasaría un rato muy divertido escuchando las respuestas alocadas de su mejor amigo.

Milo, intrigado, había aceptado gustoso el experimento y así era como Camus le estaba enseñando la hoja número cinco.

"Una iguana en intenso dolor" respondió Milo al ver la siguiente hoja. Camus sacó otra.

"Una lagartija sintiendo dolor"

Camus llegó a la última hoja que tenía. "¿Y ahora?"

"Un velocirraptor sufriendo y en dolor"

Camus arqueó las cejas divertido. "Eso es todo" dijo el francés.

"¿Conclusión?" Preguntó Escorpio

"¿Estás loco?" dijo Camus juntando todas las hojas, sin desacomodarlas del orden inicial. Milo lo atacó con un cojín que tenía cerca, a lo que el pelirrojo rió contento.

"En serio Milo, ¿cómo es que puedes ver reptiles en dolor en cada una de las manchas?"

"¿Crees que sea raro?"

"Pues, en realidad… no" dijo Camus sonriendo [1]

"Por cierto ¿Y tú qué ves?"

"A no, yo no"

"A sí, tú sí. Vamos Cam, tú ya te divertiste conmigo, lo justo es que sea mi turno"

"Está bien. Sólo porque eres tú"

Milo sonrió y le mostró la primera hoja.

"Un hielo congelado"

"¿Cómo?" Milo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "Cam, es en serio."

"En serio Milo. Veo un hielo congelado"

"¿Es eso siquiera posible?"

Camus se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Abriendo una hielera que Milo tenía en un rincón, sacó un cubito de hielo y regresó a la sala, donde tomó nuevamente asiento junto de Escorpio.

Acuario extendió la mano donde descansaba el hielito y ante la mirada curiosa y atónita de Milo, elevó su cosmos de tal manera que creó una esfera de hielo alrededor del cubito, dejando a este en el centro, claramente visible.

El pelirrojo miró al rubio con la expresión que generalmente le dirigía a Hyoga cuando le explicaba algo y que quería decir '¿preguntas?'

"De acuerdo, vayamos a la siguiente" dijo Milo satisfecho, sacando otra hoja.

"Shaka"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Milo mirando frenético la hoja "Eso sí que lo estás inventando ¿cómo puedes ver a Shaka aquí? ¿O sólo ves su contorno? ¿Su sombra? ¿Su silueta? ¿La silueta de la armadura de Virgo cuando Shaka no la tiene puesta?"

Camus rió "Milo, primero que nada te recuerdo que tú en esa hoja dijiste que veías a un cocodrilo a punto de sentir mucho dolor"

"Pues sí, eso sí es lógico… mira… aquí está su cola, aquí están esas cuatro pequeñas y perturbadoras patitas que lo caracterizan y aquí está su expresión de dolor" dijo Milo señalando puntos en la mancha.

"Pues a mí me parece que lo que tú llamas expresión de cocodrilo en agonía es más un par de focas mirando con recelo a un grupo de pingüinos cercanos a ellas"

"¿Y eso cómo se relaciona con Shaka?"

"De ninguna manera. Lo que yo te iba a decir, antes que me interrumpieras con tus psicóticas preguntas es que Shaka está aquí" dijo Camus divertido, señalando el marco de la puerta que conectaba la parte central del templo con la parte privada, donde efectivamente, Shaka estaba observando la escena silencioso y muy divertido.

La verdad era que el hindú no tenía ni idea de lo que ese loco par estaba haciendo esta vez, pero la interacción de ambos siempre le causaba alegría, por lo que disfrutaba observarla siempre que podía.

Además que Camus y Milo interactuaban diferente cuando estaban solos que cuando estaban acompañados de otros caballeros, aunque estos fueran dorados, pues cuando sólo eran ellos dos, parecían menos formales, y eso fascinaba al guardián de la Sexta Casa.

Milo por su parte, volteo en dirección hacia la puerta "¡Shaka!" dijo contento y sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo peculiar, por lo que nuevamente dirigió su atención hacia Camus.

"Cam ¿qué tal si este experimento lo ampliamos a todos los caballeros de las Doce Casas? ¿Te imaginas?" le dijo quedamente antes de levantarse y darle la bienvenida al recién llegado. Camus solamente asintió con una media sonrisa y sus ojos azules reflejando su propio brillo.

***

"Parece que no hay nadie" dijo Shun suspirando resignado.

"No puede ser, por eso decía yo que no nos entretuviéramos tanto en Aries" dijo Shiryu

"Pero sí fuiste tú el que no quiso ser descortés con Kiki" le dijo Hyoga incrédulo "Además, no puedes negar que su historia fue de lo más interesante"

"Hyoga ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Fue muy perturbadora, especialmente la parte donde el pobre mapache ronda en la noche rascando los pilares" dijo Shun

"Pues a mí me gustó más la parte donde aparecen huellas con sangre en las mañanas a la entrada de la Primera Casa" dijo Hyoga reprimiendo un escalofrío "Es inquietante"

"Parece que fuiste aprendiz de Cáncer en lugar de Acuario" dijo Shiryu negando con la cabeza "Además dudo que Kiki esté totalmente en lo correcto, después de todo, si algo así estuviera pasando, Mu ya se habría encargado"

"Recuerda que Kiki dijo que eso siempre ocurre cuando Mu no está" dijo Shun

"Claro, cómo si el espíritu maligno del mapache sintiera cuando el poderoso caballero dorado no está presente" dijo Hyoga sonriendo.

"Mapaches aparte" dijo Shiryu carraspeando para llamar la atención de sus dos amigos "Creo que sería mejor enfocarnos al problema actual: el caballero dorado al que íbamos a ayudar hoy no está disponible"

"O se encuentra fuera del área de servicio" dijo Hyoga, sin poder evitarlo. Shun rió por lo bajo y Shiryu lo miró feo.

"Ya, ya" dijo Hyoga levantando las manos en son de paz "Yo propongo que vayamos con el siguiente caballero y ya sea que dejemos a Virgo hasta el final o que tome el lugar del siguiente"

"O también podríamos buscar a Shaka" dijo Shun.

"¿De veras quieres pasar todo el día buscándolo? Porque conociendo a este caballero, podría estar en cualquier parte, desde Rodorio hasta el techo de esta misma casa" dijo Hyoga

En perfecta coordinación, los tres caballeros divinos de bronce miraron hacia arriba, donde evidentemente no había nadie.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hyoga." Dijo Shiryu luego que los tres se sonrieron avergonzadamente entre ellos "Creo que es mejor buscar al siguiente caballero ¿De acuerdo Shun?"

Andrómeda asintió.

"A seguir subiendo escaleras" dijo Hyoga suspirando.

"¿Por qué? Vamos a Leo" dijo Shiryu

"¿Estás seguro? Yo pensé que Aiolos era el siguiente" dijo Hyoga frunciendo el cejo. Shun asintió.

"Sí, así era hasta que salió de las Doce Casas ¿No lo vieron pasar por Aries cuando Kiki estaba contando su historia?" dijo Shiryu incrédulo.

"No, lo siento. La verdad es que yo estaba absorto en la historia" dijo Shun y esta vez fue el turno de Hyoga para asentir.

"De cualquier forma, vayamos ya, antes que Aiolia también salga" Shiryu salió de la Sexta Casa y los otros dos lo siguieron.

***

"Entonces Shaka ¿qué ves aquí?" preguntó Camus.

Virgo se había unido a los otros dos caballeros en la sala de Escorpio y estaba sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas que ahí se encontraban, confiando totalmente en que los caballeros divinos de bronce se habían olvidado de él. Después de todo, ellos no eran tontos y sabían que ir a buscarlo sería como buscar la proverbial aguja en el pajar.

Camus y Milo le habían explicado qué querían hacer con las hojas con manchas y aunque el hindú no le había encontrado sentido, accedió a participar, suponiendo que esa sería una de las experiencias de la vida que tendría que probar si quería realmente vivir.

Así que tras un par de segundos, Shaka respondió "Un campo de espárragos"

Los otros dos caballeros dorados lo miraron curiosos. Ese iba a ser un día muy interesante.

***

Para incredulidad y frustración de tres caballeros divinos de bronce, Leo estaba vacía.

"Pero bueno ¿qué sucede con los caballeros dorados?" se quejó Hyoga.

"Hyoga, son nuestros superiores, no es correcto hablar así de ellos" dijo Shun

"Además no todos pueden ser tan responsables y maduros como Dokho o Camus, quienes no dejarían su Templo sólo porque sí" dijo Shiryu

"Eso crees. Libra está con el Patriarca y Acuario en Escorpio" dijo una voz que provenía de la entrada del templo de Leo, aunque no era la de su guardián. "Y créanme cuando les digo que ambos están fuera de sus Casas por cuestiones ajenas a sus obligaciones"

"Máscara de la Muerte" saludó Shiryu un poco tenso. Aunque Cáncer hubiera cambiado, el Caballero de Dragón no podía dejar de sentir cierto antagonismo hacia el guardián de la Cuarta Casa, pues simplemente no había química entre ellos.

Máscara de la Muerte por su parte, consideraba que los caballeros de bronce, divinos o no, eran inferiores a los Caballeros dorados y por tanto, no eran dignos de ser considerados por él. Sin embargo, no por ello era hostil con los adolescentes, especialmente con Dragón y Cygnus, aunque esa situación más que nada era debido a un cierto respeto que sentía por Libra y Acuario.

"Máscara de la Muerte, ¿tú sabes dónde está Aiolia?" preguntó Shun un tanto tímido.

"Aries" dijo simplemente Ángelo y siguió con su camino, el cual muy probablemente, pensaron los tres adolescentes, era rumbo a Piscis.

"¡Gracias!" gritó Shun, pues Cáncer ya estaba subiendo la escalinata hacia Virgo. Con un perezoso movimiento de mano y sin siquiera voltear, Ángelo dio a entender que había escuchado a Andrómeda.

Y así, los tres caballeros divinos de bronce se dirigieron hacia Aries.

***

"¿Y bien Shura? ¿Qué ves?" preguntó curioso Milo sosteniendo la hoja con la mancha número tres.

"Una mano empuñando una espada y tratando de atravesar el cuerpo de un caballero, pero deteniéndose a la mitad por una protección que dicho caballero llevaba en el pecho" dijo Shura con aplomo.

Milo y Camus parpadearon sorprendidos para luego estudiar la mancha con detenimiento. Tras un momento, Shura carraspeó.

"¿Cómo sabes que la hoja de la espada no atravesó el corazón?" dijo Camus aún estudiando la dichosa manchita.

"Porque está clavada al lado derecho del caballero" dijo Capricornio como si fuera la cosa más lógica.

"Pobre de la persona que empuña la espada" dijo Milo con verdadero pesar "Es disléxica"

Shura lo miro incrédulo.

"O el caballero atacado es el caso uno en un billón de personas que nace con los órganos al revés" dijo Camus.

Shura no podía creer lo que oía. Nada, absolutamente nada lo acostumbraría a las locuras de Escorpio y Acuario.

"Pero ese no fue el sentido de mi pregunta" siguió el pelirrojo "A lo que yo me refería es que cómo sabes que la espada se cruzó con un obstáculo"

"Ah, ya veo. Bueno, pues por la inclinación de la mano que sostenía la espada y la forma en que esta se encuentra clavada"

"¿Y todo eso lo dedujiste por una mancha? Vaya…" dijo Milo.

"¿Muy descriptivo?

"Pues no" dijo Camus simplemente.

"Deberías haber escuchado lo que dijo Shaka acerca de esta hoja en particular" dijo divertido Milo. "Nadie se imaginaría que el Caballero de Virgo conociera tan bien ciertos libros milenarios hindúes"

Shura entendió de qué libro se trataba [2] y se quedó tan sorprendido que los otros dos tuvieron que esperar por un largo rato hasta que se le pasara la impresión.

***

"Y entonces en las noches cuando mi maestro tiene que atender asuntos y no llega hasta después del amanecer, se puede oír al fantasma del mapache raspando las columnas de la Primera Casa y en las mañanas pequeñas huellas con sangre aparecen alrededor de los pilares exteriores" le decía Kiki a un sorprendido Aiolia que lo escuchaba fascinado.

Pero sin que el pequeño aprendiz se hubiera dado cuenta, en la parte final de su relato había tenido a otro oyente.

"¡Kiki!" le dijo Mu atónito. El pequeño pelirrojo se llevó el susto de su vida.

"Maestro, ya regresó" dijo Kiki señalando lo obvio, lo cual le causó mucha gracia a Aiolia.

"Kiki, por todas las estrellas ¿qué es esa historia que acabas de contar?"

"Es verdad maestro. Cuando usted no está, el fantasma de un mapache que murió a la entrada de la Casa de Aries se aparece y raspa los pilares pidiendo ayuda.

Una noche, cuando usted aún vivía en Jamir, un mapache llegó malherido y buscaba ayuda, pero las Doce Casas estaban vacías porque el Señor Aldebarán estaba en Rodorio ayudando a los aldeanos, el Señor Saga estaba… unos templos más arriba y el Señor Kanon… unos templos más abajo, el Señor Máscara de la Muerte estaba asesinando aquí y allá… " Kiki se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire y mirar al caballero al que se iba a referir"… el Señor Aiolia estaba siendo heroico y noble por todo el Santuario, el señor Shaka estaba meditando en su jardín, el Antiguo maestro estaba en China, el Señor Milo estaba en una misión secreta, el Señor Aiolos… no estaba… el señor Shura estaba atendiendo asuntos fuera del Santuario, el Señor Camus estaba en Siberia y el señor Aphrodite estaba también asesinando por aquí y por allá"

"¿Aún seguimos hablando del mapache?" preguntó Aiolia.

Mu suspiró "Kiki, ¿Esto tiene relevancia?."

"Si maestro"

"Continua, entonces"

"Bueno, como les decía, un mapache llegó buscando refugio pero no había nadie disponible y el pobrecito se murió a la entrada de la Casa de Aries. Desde entonces ronda sin rumbo por aquí."

"¿Lo has visto?" preguntó Mu, arqueando sus puntitos.

"Pues no, maestro"

"¿Cómo sabes entonces que los sonidos que escuchas en la noche los causa el… espíritu del mapache"

"Lo asumí tras haber escuchado la historia del pobre animalito"

"¿Y quién te contó esa historia Kiki, si en esa época tú estabas conmigo en Jamir?"

"El caballero de Perseo"

"Al menos ya no hablan de nosotros" dijo Aiolia satisfecho.

"Preferiría que tampoco contaran historias ridículas" dijo Mu

"Pues yo me inclino por las historias ridículas acerca de animales, que por las historias ridículas acerca de los caballeros dorados. ¿Sabías que dicen que en los años de reinado de Ares, Shaka se proyectaba astralmente de manera simultánea en el Templo de Virgo, en el río Ganges , en la Isla de Pascua, en uno de los coliseos en Roma y en la cima del Himalaya?"

"¿Y cómo sabían que era simultáneo?" preguntó confundido Mu.

"Deja eso, ¿cómo sabían que estaba en la cima del Himalaya?" dijo Aiolia escandalizado.

"De la misma manera en la que sabían que Camus, tras una conversación con el líder del grupo, fue el responsable del cambio de la ruta de migración de las focas blancas, supongo" dijo sarcástico Aries. "De cualquier forma, Kiki, no debes de sugestionarte"

Mu nuevamente tomó nota de hablar con Kanon, el responsable de que una inocente historia ridícula acerca de un mapache, que probablemente ni siquiera haya existido, hubiera terminado en una historia perturbadora del espíritu de un mapache en busca de venganza.

"Pero maestro…"

"Y dado que tienes demasiado tiempo en tus manos, como para estar relacionando historias de animales muertos con espíritus vengativos, quiero que te dirijas a un lugar tranquilo y solitario y medites acerca de todo lo que me dijiste de los caballeros dorados hace unos momentos. A eso, quiero que le agregues los factores tiempo oportuno y buena suerte. Ahora ve, discutiremos tus conclusiones en la noche"

"Si maestro…" dijo Kiki y tras una leve reverencia a Aiolia salió corriendo.

"¿Tiempo oportuno? ¿Buena suerte?" preguntó el griego.

"Claro. Si Hades hubiera roto el Sello de Atena unos meses antes hubiera encontrado a la élite guerrera de su enemiga desperdigada por el mundo. Viéndolo objetivamente, es inquietante que en esa época las Doce Casas estuvieran prácticamente desiertas. Te aseguro que entonces el resultado de la guerra contra Hades hubiera sido otro" dijo Mu

***

En el jardín de la Doceava Casa, Ángelo y Aphrodite habían estado conversando cuando Milo y Camus llegaron con ellos. Rápidamente, Milo les había explicado la dinámica con las hojas y las manchas, para sorpresa de los otros dos.

"Están locos" dijo Ángelo cuando Camus les presentó a él y a Aphrodite la primera hoja con la mancha.

"Ese no es el punto" dijo Camus desestimando el comentario. "¿Qué ven?"

"Yo veo a una piraña atacando a un tiburón" dijo Aphrodite ignorando a Cáncer y estudiando la manchita.

Milo, Camus y el mismo Aphrodite miraron expectantes al italiano, quien resistió sus miradas por unos segundos, hasta que exclamando en italiano, con todo y gesticulación de manos, se dignó a contemplar la dichosa mancha.

"Yo veo una mancha voraz dispuesta a tragarse al mundo. Incluso tiene una gran boca, abierta y con colmillos filosos"

"Qué dramático" dijo Milo

Camus sacó la segunda hoja y se las enseñó.

"Un mundo convertido en mancha voraz" dijo Ángelo. Camus rodó los ojos al techo.

"Yo veo una estatua rota y erosionada por el tiempo con hierbas y flores cubriéndola en un costado" dijo Piscis.

"Qué poético" comentó Milo

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Camus

"Una pared cubierta de máscaras africanas" dijo Ángelo

"Una pared cubierta de rosas" dijo al mismo tiempo Aphrodite

"Qué interesante" murmuró Milo

***

Saga y Kanon, quienes estaban a un costado del Templo de Géminis estudiando un pilar que estaba un poco inclinado, miraron cómo Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu cruzaban la tercera casa por segunda vez ese día.

"Se ven abatidos" comentó el mayor de los gemelos.

"Tú también lo estarías si hubieras subido hasta Virgo en la mañana y bajado al mediodía, seguramente hasta Aries"

"¿Y tú cómo sabes hasta dónde fueron y hasta dónde van a ir?"

"Fácil. Cuando subían Andrómeda me dijo muy emocionado que iban a ayudar a Shaka en algo que él necesitara" Kanon se cruzó de brazos "Por algún motivo, la gente tiene el impulso de justificar sus acciones cuando se encuentra conmigo ¿no te sucede lo mismo?"

"Casi lo mismo. En general pareciera que las personas sienten la necesidad de desahogar conmigo sus asuntos. De hecho, ayer me encontré a Ophidius y de la nada comenzó un monólogo acerca de lo torpes que podían llegar a ser algunos caballeros de plata y cómo afectaban la productividad del Santuario teniendo un claro déficit en la eficacia de sus acciones. Después, y aún no sé cómo, comenzó a hablar de la falta de respeto hacia algunas korees, aunque al parecer, era culpa de ellas por no responder de manera apropiada a los estímulos agresivos del exterior"

"¿A qué se refería con eso?" preguntó Kanon extrañado.

"Sólo las estrellas lo saben" Saga se encogió de hombros "¿Crees que me interesaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle? Cuando ella hizo una pausa para tomar aire, aproveché la oportunidad y me despedí"

"Vaya" Kanon tomó nota mental de aclarar que no era Saga la próxima vez que se encontrara con Shaina

"Si… Pero cómo sea, aún no me dices cómo es que sabes hacia dónde se dirigen."

"Saga, somos la Tercera Casa y Aldebarán no está. Además, por la forma en que corrían no creo que tuvieran pensado en detenerse en la Segunda Casa… llevaban bastante más impulso"

"Son los niños divinos de bronce, Kanon, siempre están corriendo y con ese exceso de energía que pareciera que va a ser lo que un día termine con la paciencia de Shion."

"Sí, pero no son tontos. Al menos no tanto como muchas veces creemos. ¿Sabes? Desde que Seiya salió casi volando porque iba corriendo desde Piscis y súbitamente se detuvo en Escorpio, sus demás amigos ya miden con más cuidado la relación entre distancia, velocidad y fuerza de parada"

"Eso no lo sabía ¿Pegaso salió casi volando? ¿Qué lo detuvo?"

"La compasión de Acuario. Cuando Camus vio que el niño se iba a matar, lo detuvo"

"¿Con un bloque de hielo?" preguntó Saga divertido

"No, aunque eso hubiera sido interesante" le respondió el menor "Lo detuvo con su brazo."

"Te lo dije Kanon, hay que pasar más tiempo en las Casas más cercanas al Templo Principal"

***

"¿Y cuál es el objetivo de esto?" preguntó Libra curioso.

"Medir el grado de locura de nuestros estimados compañeros" le dijo Milo alegre "De esta manera podremos saber a qué atenernos en un futuro"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Dokho divertido.

"Nah. Es sólo para divertirnos" dijo Milo

Cuando terminaron con Piscis y Cáncer, Camus y Milo decidieron hacer una parada en la Casa de Acuario para refrescarse un poco, comer algo y anotar las respuestas de los caballeros dorados que ya habían compartido sus interpretaciones de las misteriosas manchitas en las hojas.

Decidiendo que era mejor cargar con la libretita, ya estaban saliendo de la Décimo Primera casa cuando sintieron el cosmos del Antiguo Maestro aproximarse, por lo que decidieron esperarlo para aplicarle el 'examen'.

"Bueno, si es así… adelante, pequeños. Acepto gustoso, todo sea para que no se mueran de aburrimiento" dijo el chino de manera paternal, aunque un tanto sarcástico, luego que Milo le explicara la dinámica.

Camus sacó la primera hoja.

" Yo veo un sombrero de paja en forma de pico y un bastón siendo arrastrados por las aguas de una catarata que se desborda y la cual se derrama en un tazón de arroz"

Milo y Camus lo miraron sorprendidos. Al parecer, el antiguo maestro cargaba ciertos traumas del pasado.

***

"Hola Mu" dijo Shiryu cuando vio a Mu en una esquina de la parte central del Templo de Aries, quien estaba reparando una armadura.

" ¿Nuevamente aquí caballeros?" preguntó el lemuriano limpiándose las manos con un trapito que estaba destinado para ese uso en específico, cuando vio a los tres adolescentes aproximarse.

"Pues si" suspiró Shun "Shaka no estaba en su templo"

"¿Buscaban a Shaka?"

"Si. Oye Mu, dime algo ¿es normal que los caballeros dorados no se encuentren custodiando sus Casas en épocas de paz?" preguntó Shiryu realmente curioso.

El lemuriano recordando lo que había dicho Kiki unas horas antes respecto al mismo tema, tuvo que invocar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse.

"Bueno caballeros, deben comprender que nosotros tenemos muchas responsabilidades y algunas de ellas nos llevan fuera de las Doce Casas" dijo Mu

"Responsabilidades, lo sabía" dijeron Hyoga y Shiryu al mismo tiempo. Mu arqueó sus puntitos.

"No quiero ser descortés, pero si no necesitan nada, me temo que voy a tener que dejarlos." Mu los miró esperando tranquilamente.

"Sentimos molestarte Mu" dijo Shiryu siempre formal. "Pero es que Máscara de la Muerte nos dijo que Aiolia estaba aquí"

"¿Aiolia?" Mu se sorprendió, pues no le quedaba muy claro cómo de buscar a Shaka, terminaron preguntando por Aiolia. "Pues sí, estaba aquí, aunque la clave es el verbo." Respondió Aries,

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Shun confundido.

"Aiolia estaba aquí" dijo Hyoga explicando "Del verbo, ya se fue"

Mu sonrió "Vaya Hyoga, demuestras quien es tu maestro."

"Gracias Mu" dijo Hyoga con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, lo que recordaba a la elegante arrogancia de Camus. "Aunque ciertas personas prefieren creer que Cáncer hubiera sido un maestro más apropiado para mí" Cygnus miró a Shiryu.

"Deberías haberlo oído Mu, feliz con la historia macabra de Kiki" se defendió Dragón.

"¿Qué historia?" preguntó Mu alarmado "No me digan que es acerca del espíritu de un mapache vengativo acechando el templo de Aries"

"Pues sí" dijo Shun.

Mu suspiró resignado y mentalmente marcó la conversación con Kanon como prioridad.

"Mu ¿Sabes dónde fue Aiolia entonces?" dijo Hyoga sacando al lemuriano de sus notas mentales.

"Regresó a su Templo, claro" dijo Aries como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Claro" respondieron los tres adolescentes resignados.

"¡Un momento!" dijo de pronto Shiryu "¿Cómo es que no lo vimos, si nosotros veníamos bajando?"

"Seguramente porque se detuvo un momento en la parte privada del Segundo Templo . El Caballero de Piscis nos pidió que le ayudáramos a colocar las rosas que él nos obsequió, ya que Aldebarán no llegará hasta la tarde y con el calor, las flores no resistirían tanto tiempo sin agua. Aiolia se ofreció a hacerlo, ya que iba a subir, de todas formas." Explicó el lemuriano.

"Pues subiremos entonces" dijo resignado Shun

***

Saga y Kanon, quienes ahora compartían ideas de cómo enderezar el pilar inclinado a un costado de la Tercera Casa, miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos cómo tres caballeros divinos de bronce cruzaban nuevamente por la Tercera Casa, esta vez de subida.

"¿A qué están jugando?" dijo Saga

"Por sus rostros, dudo que sea un juego para ellos" comentó Kanon.

"Voy a hablar con Libra, Acuario y Cepheus. Esos niños necesitan control, no pueden ir paseando por las Doce Casas como cigarras perezosas"

"O como almas en pena" aportó Kanon y Saga lo miró divertido.

"Mira a Aquila, ella detectó que el que fuera su aprendiz, aunque un consumado héroe y guerrero, necesitaba instrucción en protocolo y ahí tienes a Pegaso recibiendo lecciones nuevamente" continuó Saga.

"¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía" dijo Kanon curioso "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Al parecer Seiya tiene la tendencia de llevar a cabo muchas acciones que avergonzarían incluso a los aprendices de caballeros de bronce.

La última situación fue en Canadá, donde el atarantado niño decidió que sería muy simpático jugarle una broma al Caballero que se encarga del campo de entrenamiento de ese lugar, la cual consistió en imitar a un oso.

Ni qué decir, nadie se dejó engañar con su pobre actuación, pero el verdadero problema es que un grupo de aprendices lo vieron cuando se escondía tras unos arbustos y hacía los susodichos ruiditos, evidentemente comportándose peor que ellos.

El caballero encargado estaba colérico cuando se enteró, a la mañana siguiente; Seiya estaba inspeccionando el entrenamiento y los aprendices no pudieron contener su risa. Evidentemente al momento de ser cuestionados, todos dijeron de manera bastante descriptiva en qué situación habían encontrado a Pegaso.

El caballero encargado le escribió desesperado a Shion quejándose de Seiya, quien por muy caballero divino y héroe de la guerra contra Hades que fuera, sólo llevaba desorden y vergüenza, dando una pobre imagen del Santuario" terminó Saga.

"Vaya, Shion debió de estar furioso"

Saga asintió. "Ahora imagina cómo reaccionará cuando se entere que en el propio Santuario, la imagen de las Doce Casas que él quiere se consideren místicas e imponentes, se vea comprometida por unos niños subiendo y bajando a tontas y a locas"

"Estará furioso" Kanon repitió. "¿Aún piensas deberíamos pasar más tiempo en los Templos más cercanos al Templo principal?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Saga encogiéndose de hombros "Por eso voy a hablar con Camus, Dokho y el maestro de Andrómeda"

"Tienes solución para todo, hermano" dijo Kanon sonriendo orgulloso.

***

Aiolia miró primero a la hoja con la mancha que Camus le mostraba y luego a los Caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio.

"Esto supera al incidente de la paloma de la semana pasada"

"Como sea, responde" dijo Camus "¿Qué ves?"

"Una mancha"

"Aiolia, se supone que le tienes que encontrar una figura, una forma… algo" dijo Milo

"Lo sé, lo sé. Lo entendí la primera vez que lo explicaste Milo, pero es que realmente no puedo ver nada… sólo una mancha"

"Intentemos con otra" dijo Camus sacando la hoja número dos "¿Y ahora?"

"Otra mancha"

"¡Aiolia!" dijo Milo entre divertido y exasperado

"Mírala bien… atentamente… no despegues tus ojos de la mancha… mírala fijamente" dijo Camus con su suave voz.

Aiolia bostezó.

"Ummmm…. Camus, creo que lo estás hipnotizando" dijo Milo conteniendo la risa.

"No seas tonto Milo, por supuesto que Camus no me está hipnotizando" dijo Aiolia exaltado. "Es sólo que no dormí bien anoche porque la planta carnívora de Ángelo hizo un escándalo muy fuerte"

"¿Planta carnívora?" preguntó Milo y él y Camus se miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Ahora me crees? Te dije que había visto volar a un búho y que había desaparecido en la Cuarta Casa" dijo Camus mirando triunfal a su amigo. "Esa cosa se lo comió, es como la planta de Aphrodite"

"Recordémoslo la próxima vez que juguemos bádminton" dijo Milo

"No se preocupen por eso, la planta sólo come cosas vivas" dijo Aiolia

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Camus curioso, arqueando una ceja pelirroja.

"Porque un día Shaka decidió, con esa nueva ideología de experimentar la vida, que debía conocer el criquet. No me pregunten cómo llegó a esa conclusión" dijo Leo levantando las manos, viendo venir las preguntas de los otros dos "El caso es que más de una bola llegó a Cáncer, pero sin excepción la Planta se las comió y no le gustaron, por lo que se las regresó a Virgo"

"¿Desde Cáncer hasta Virgo?" dijo incrédulo Milo "Saga ya tiene competencia" [3] el griego rió divertido y el comentario también causó gracia a los otros dos.

Así, cuando los caballeros divinos de bronce llegaron finalmente a Leo, encontraron a los tres dorados riendo contentos.

"¿M… maestro?" preguntó Hyoga a punto de tener un infarto ante la visión de su siempre serio y formal maestro riendo contento.

"Ah… Hyoga, buen día" dijo Camus carraspeando y controlando su risa, aunque en su rostro la sonrisa y el brillo divertido de sus ojos no desaparecieron.

"¡Aiolia!" exclamó Shun ante el súbito silencio que siguió a las palabras de Camus. "Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes"

"¿Ah sí? Pues debieron haber venido directamente al Quinto Templo" dijo Aiolia extrañado.

Shun lo miró con incredulidad, mientras a Shiryu le estaba dando un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo y este comenzaba a cerrarse y abrirse de manera veloz e involuntaria. Hyoga por su parte, seguía bajo los efectos de la tremenda impresión que se acababa de llevar con su querido maestro.

"Claro, ¿acaso no es lógico que si buscan a un Caballero dorado deben ir a la respectiva casa?" dijo Milo también un tanto sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de los adolescentes.

"Si… fue nuestro descuido" dijo Shiryu un tanto sarcástico.

"Como sea, ¿para qué querían verme?" preguntó Aiolia

"Bueno… es que nos gustaría ayudarte en algo" comenzó Shun tímidamente.

"¿Cómo?" Leo miró a Milo y a Camus. Escorpio solamente rodó los ojos al cielo negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que el francés fruncía el entrecejo. Ambos recordaban perfectamente el incidente de la semana pasada con las rosas de Aphrodite.

" Lo que pasa es que queremos ayudarles a todos los caballeros dorados en algo. Después de todo, queremos acercarnos a ustedes como amigos, si bien no como iguales" dijo Shiryu, con las mismas palabras que había utilizado con Aphrodite y que Hyoga juraba que las había ensayado frente al espejo durante toda una noche.

"Bueno, eso es muy noble de su parte. Estaré encantado de recibir la ayuda que ofrecen" Aiolia parecía bastante contento con la idea, incluso el entusiasmo podía oírse en la entonación de sus palabras.

Los caballeros divinos de bronce se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos y alentados por la reacción de Leo, aunque Hyoga (quien por fin había salido de su asombro) no se sintió tan tranquilo después de ver ciertas miradas y medias sonrisas que intercambiaban Camus y Milo.

"Sólo te pido caballero" le dijo Camus a Leo "Que tengas cuidado con mi discípulo y mucho te agradecería que al final del día Hyoga esté de una pieza. Supongo que esto también aplica para los otros dos"

"Claro Camus" dijo Aiolia distraídamente, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia Cáncer y eventualmente hacia la salida de las Doce Casas "Ahora si nos disculpan… "

"Ten cuidado niño, no creo que a tu maestro le parezca simpático verte nuevamente atacado por rosas o algo así" le dijo divertido Escorpio a Hyoga.

"Hay algo que no me gusta…" susurró Cygnus, pero Leo los apresuró interrumpiendo las preguntas de Andrómeda y Dragón. Así, los tres adolescentes bajaron nuevamente las Doce Casas.

"¿Qué crees que esos niños tengan pensado hacer con todo eso de prestarnos su ayuda y estrechar lazos?" preguntó Milo a Camus mientras hacían tiempo en el quinto templo para no encontrarse con Leo y los caballeros divinos de bronce cuando ellos se dirigieran hacia Géminis, pues querían primero pasar por Cáncer y buscar la planta carnívora, claro.

" Ni idea. Sólo espero que sea lo que sea no termine con sus vidas"

"Cam, no seas dramático." Dijo Milo divertido para luego añadir pensativo "Primero Piscis y ahora Leo y por las palabras del niño de Dokho, parece que todos vamos a tener la _oportunidad_ de su ayuda… aunque… curioso orden que están siguiendo"

"¿Orden? Eso no es orden"

"Cierto, de haberlo sido tú hubieras sido el siguiente"

"¡Milo! No invoques a la negra y caprichosa suerte. Ya bastante tuve con tener que curar a esos tres como para tener que volver a lidiar con ellos en menos de un mes"

***

Saga y Kanon estaban ahora cincelando el pilar inclinado en el que habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana cuando vieron pasar a Leo seguido de Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu.

"No lo creo" dijo Kanon

"Ni yo, aunque ahora tienen a un supervisor, así que no tiene importancia. Lo siento por los niños" dijo Saga encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Supervisor? Es de Aiolia de quien estamos hablando, hermano."

"Es un caballero dorado, al fin de cuentas" Saga se volvió a encoger de hombros.

Kanon lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego mirar acusadoramente al pilar que había osado inclinarse de la nada.

"Creo que este pilar te ha afectado más de la cuenta" susurró el menor.

"¿Decías algo Kanon?" preguntó Saga dirigiendo su atención hacia su hermano, pues se había distraído mirando bajar al curioso grupo de Leo (los caballeros divinos de bronce en este punto más parecía que se arrastraban, mientras que Saga casi podía ver brinquitos de contento en el caminar de Aiolia)

"No nada. Mejor terminemos de una vez con esto, porque ya me aburrió"

Saga asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

***

"No puedo creer que Aiolia no viera nada en las hojas con las manchas" se quejaba Milo mientras él y Camus bajan hacia Géminis, habiendo pasado ya por Cáncer y tras haber buscado en vano la planta carnívora de la que tanto se quejaba Aiolia.

"Es extraño. Yo pensé que él sería quien respuestas más alocadas daría"

Milo asintió.

"Oye Cam ¿cuándo crees que sea nuestro turno para sufrir la ayuda de los niños?"

"No lo sé. Aunque siempre le puedo ordenar a Hyoga que no lo haga"

"Vamos Cam, mejor sería que torturaras a un conejito blanco y esponjado. Le romperías el corazón a tu niño."

"Sería mejor que causarle un infarto ¿viste la expresión de su rostro cuando estaba riendo contigo y Aiolia?"

"No lo puedes culpar. Cualquier caballero que no sea de la élite dorada se infartaría al verte así. En verdad no puedo creer que jamás te hayas reído a pierna suelta con Hyoga en los años en que lo entrenaste en Siberia"

"No era divertido. ¿De qué me iba a reír? ¿De cómo caían los copos de nieve?" dijo Camus suspirando "Además, tú no estabas ahí"

"No soy un payaso" dijo Milo divertido y contento por el efecto que tenía en su mejor amigo, era bueno saber que Camus lo apreciaba, aunque muchas veces no lo demostrara frente a otros.

"Gracias a las estrellas, esas personas me perturban casi tanto como la idea de tener a Hyoga, Andrómeda y Dragón por un día, en mis asuntos"

"No seas dramático Cam" rió Milo.

"¿No? ¿Ya olvidaste su comportamiento hace una semana? ¿Notaste que Andrómeda no podía estar más nervioso e incómodo? Y Dragón… ese niño es una muy bizarra versión de Dokho"

"Por sus palabras imagino que ya vieron el cuadro que Aldebarán pintó" dijo la voz aterciopelada de Saga, que provenía de la parte lateral del Tercer Templo.

No entendiendo que tenía que ver el supuesto cuadro de Aldebarán con la conversación que estaban teniendo, Acuario y Escorpio se dirigieron hacia donde habían escuchado la voz.

"Hola caballero"

"Soy Saga"

"Ya lo sabíamos" dijo Camus mirando a Milo de reojo divertido, pues en realidad ambos estaban dudando ya que para diferenciar a los gemelos tenían al menos pasar más de dos segundos frente a ellos para identificarlos por sus movimientos corporales y sus expresiones.

"Claro" dijo un tanto sarcástica la voz grave de Kanon atrás de lo que a los amigos les pareció medio pilar cincelado.

"Me alegra que ambos estén aquí… aunque las estrellas sabrán lo que están haciendo" dijo Milo mirando el pilar que estaba recibiendo toda la atención de los gemelos. "Pero antes de decirles a qué venimos, tengo una pregunta… ¿a qué te referías con el cuadro de Aldebarán?"

"¿No hablaban ustedes de él?" preguntó Saga levantando sus cejas.

"No. Ni siquiera sabíamos que Aldebarán estaba pintando. Sabemos que Kanon es un gran pintor al igual que Mu, pero de Aldebarán no habíamos oído nada"

"Si… bueno…" dijo Kanon mirando a Saga.

"Yo pensé que se estaban refiriendo a el último cuadro que Tauro pintó cuando escuché sus palabras que hacían referencia a 'una muy bizarra versión de Dokho' Mi error, lo siento." Dijo el mayor de los gemelos.

Camus y Milo se encogieron de hombros.

"El caso es que venimos a invitarlos a participar en un proyecto"

"¿Un proyecto?" dijeron al unísono los caballeros de Géminis.

"Así es. Estamos recolectando opiniones acerca de unas manchas" siguió Escorpio.

Los gemelos los miraron como bichos raros.

"Lo que Milo quiere decir" añadió Camus "Es que queremos que nos digan la primera imagen que se les ocurra al ver unas hojas con manchas. Es un proyecto puramente subjetivo"

"Yo no creo en la Psicología, caballeros" dijo Saga reconociendo la famosa pruebita.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que sepas a lo que estos dos locos se refieren?" dijo Kanon.

" Da igual" interrumpió Camus antes que los gemelos iniciaran una de sus famosas discusiones/pláticas/peleas en las que sólo ellos dos se entendían.

"El punto es que contesten" siguió Milo. "¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Kanon suspicaz.

" Por diversión, claro" dijo Milo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Kanon pareció convencido e intercambiando una mirada con su hermano, por la cual Milo y Camus estaban seguros que una conversación había tenido lugar, los gemelos se apartaron del dichoso pilar.

"Empecemos pues" dijo Saga suspirando resignado y mirando nuevamente a su gemelo.

"Bien. ¿Qué es lo que ven?" dijo Camus sacando la primera hoja.

"Un campo de lavanda…" inició Saga

"… rodeado de abedules y cipreses…" siguió Kanon

"… donde una hermosa mujer está recogiendo flores en una canasta…"

"… la cual está casi llena, pero aún así la mujer sigue recogiendo flores, porque piensa que entre más lavanda tenga habrá más probabilidad de que pueda pasar más tiempo con su prima…"

"… a la cual hace cinco años que no veía porque sus padres la habían enviado a estudiar en otro continente…"

" A la prima, claro" dijo Kanon dirigiéndose hacia Camus y Milo "Sólo para aclarar"

"… en el horizonte se ve cómo el Sol se está poniendo…"

"… y entre las sombras que la penumbra empieza a lanzar, se recorta la figura de un águila…"

"El águila es mensajera, por cierto" esta vez fue Saga que aclaró el punto a los dos amigos.

"… esta ave lleva una misiva de gran importancia para el duque de esas tierras…"

"… ya que es un mensaje urgente del rey que llama a todos sus duques para una importante decisión…"

"… concerniente a cómo va a subir los impuestos sin dañar a la gente…"

"… porque es un rey bastante noble y muy buen gobernante"

Camus y Milo sólo los miraban en silencio mientras los gemelos continuaban con la historia.

"… Y es así como el campo de lavanda terminó por ser un campo de girasoles" Saga concluyó después de un largo rato.

Los ojos de Escorpio y Acuario estaban del tamaño de platos.

"Caballeros, esto era en serio" dijo Milo

"En serio" respondieron los gemelos

"¿Eso es lo que ven de esta inocente, única y pequeña manchita?" dijo Milo incrédulo.

"Pues… sí ¿no se suponía que debíamos decir lo que veíamos?" preguntó Kanon un tanto confundido

"¿Y nos van a decir que ambos vieron lo mismo?" Camus se cruzó de brazos.

"Así parece, de otra forma no hubiéramos podido seguir las ideas del otro ¿no?" dijo Saga.

"Vaya… hablando de codependencia fraternal…" dijo Milo divertido y los gemelos lo miraron muy feo.

"Como sea" Camus a sacar la siguiente hojita "Siguiente mancha"

"Un oso hormiguero viendo con tristeza cómo un grupo de cinco humanos talan un pino…."

"… bajo el cual se encontraba una familia de conejos albinos…"

***

"Vamos caballeros, ánimo" les dijo alegremente Leo a los tres caballeros divinos de bronce, desde las bancas de uno de los coliseos de la parte sur del Santuario.

Él y Marin estaban sentados a la sombra, mientras que Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga cargaban piedras, troncos y estructuras de hierro de aquí para allá, según la disposición que la koree de Aquila consideraba más pertinente.

"Vaya Aiolia, no pensé que tenías en mente esto cuando te ofreciste a ayudarme el otro día" dijo Marin muy contenta.

"Bueno, la verdad es que no lo tenía planeado. Yo ya estaba preparado para cargar cosas el día de hoy, pero Shun, Hyoga y Shiruy se ofrecieron a ayudarme y bueno… sus motivos fueron tan nobles que no me pude negar. Las estrellas los enviaron en el momento preciso"

"Ya veo. ¡Shun, esa roca debe ir a la izquierda del quinto tronco a la izquierda de la roca más grande a la derecha del pilar de metal!"

Shun la miró confundido.

"Ese de allá" dijo Hyoga calculando. Shun asintió y movió la roca que era seis veces más grande que él.

"Por cierto ¿cómo está Seiya?" preguntó Aiolia.

"Estudiando. Día y noche. El Patriarca está bastante enojado con él por el incidente de Canadá" Marin suspiró.

"Eso oí. Si necesitas que te ayude en algo, sabes que no debes dudar en pedírmelo"

"Lo sé" Marin sonrió. "¿Tal vez puedas platicar con él? Ya sabes, convencerlo de que el protocolo es importante para un caballero de Atena y no sólo la fuerza y el espíritu"

"Claro que sí. Incluso Aiolos puede ayudarnos con eso, después de todo fue él quien me lo enseñó a mí"

"E hizo un excelente trabajo. Tu conducta es intachable"

Aiolia rió sonrojándose. "No siempre fue así ¿sabes?"

"Sí, lo sé y eso te hace más extraordinario" el tono de voz de Marin tenía un claro énfasis de admiración por Leo.

"¡Marin! ¿Aquí está bien?" el grito de Hyoga interrumpió lo que Aiolia iba a decir.

"Un poco más a la derecha Hyoga" dijo Marin riendo.

"¿No te parece que sería mejor si los obstáculos estuvieran orientados más a una finalidad de resistencia y agilidad?" dijo Leo estudiando la arena del coliseo.

"Esta es una prueba de agilidad, pero si añadimos resistencia sería bastante conveniente ¿qué sugieres?"

"Primero que nada…" Leo le explicó con detalle. Cuando terminó Marin se mostró encantada con la idea.

"Caballeros, ha habido cambio de planes" dijo la koree de plata "Reúnan todas las rocas en la parte norte, los troncos en la parte oeste y las estructuras de metal en la parte sur, por favor. Vamos a volver a empezar"

Shun, Hyoga y Shuryu tuvieron ganas de llorar.

***

La tarde estaba ya bastante avanzada cuando Milo y Camus salieron de Géminis. Saga y Kanon se habían tomado bastante tiempo con cada manchita y las historias (porque sus respuestas eran verdaderas narraciones) que contaban eran bastante alocadas, aunque eso sí muy interesantes.

"Fue bastante entretenido. Los gemelos sí que tienen una imaginación bastante florida" dijo Milo contento. "Mi historia favorita fue la de las sirenas seduciendo a unos centaruos"

"Pues a mí me gustó más la de los dragones blancos peleando por un glaciar" dijo Camus.

"Lástima que el calentamiento global derritiera al final el pedazo de hielo" dijo Milo cabizbajo.

"¿Pedazo de hielo? Era un glaciar, Milo"

"¿Pedazote de hielo, entonces?"

Camus rió.

"¿Quién nos falta, además de Mu y Aldebarán?" preguntó Milo.

"Aiolos, pero con suerte lograremos verlo cuando regrese a las Doce Casas"

Los amigos llegaron a Tauro, donde Mu y Aldebarán estaban sentados en la escalera de entrada platicando animadamente.

"Te lo digo Mu, esa niña, pese a ser apenas una adolescente cocina muy bien. Rodorio tiene suerte si continúa el negocio de su padre" decía Aldebarán.

"Kiki ya me ha comentado acerca de ese restaurante" dijo Mu "E incluso me ha traído algunos postres de ahí."

"Un día deberías venir conmigo"

"Claro"

"Hola Caballeros" dijo Milo. Camus saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Disfrutando la tarde?" preguntó Aldebarán.

"Algo así." Y Milo les explicó nuevamente la dinámica con las hojitas y las manchas.

Mu y Aldebarán rieron contentos y aceptaron inmediatamente participar en el 'proyecto' de los dos amigos.

Y para suerte de Acuario y Escorpio, justo cuando estaban en la segunda hoja, Aiolos llegó, por lo que se les unió inmediatamente después que Milo le explicó lo que estaban haciendo.

Camus anotaba todas las respuestas en la libretita que tenía consigo y así la noche cayó en el santuario.

Cuando Camus y Milo terminaron, se despidieron de sus compañeros y se dirigieron hacia el templo de Escorpio, dejando a Aiolos con Aldebarán, pues Mu también se retiró.

"Fue un largo día" dijo Milo prácticamente aventándose en la cama de la pequeña habitación de la Octava Casa.

"Ni que lo digas" dijo Camus dirigiéndose a la cocinita y sacando dos pequeños panquecitos de almendras y pasas y calentando té. Cuando este hubo hervido, llevó la cena a la recámara de Milo donde ambos comieron contentos, sentados en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

"Señor" una suave voz proveniente de la parte central del templo interrumpió su plática. "Señor Milo, soy el secretario del Patriarca. He venido por los documentos que su Señoría Shion le solicitó ayer para ser enviados a la Princesa Atena en Japón"

"Ah, sí. Pasa, son los papeles que están en la mesa de la sala. Llévaselos, por favor" dijo Milo medio gritando.

"Flojo" susurró Camus.

"Yo no me voy a parar" dijo Milo sonriendo. "Es de mala educación a mitad de la cena"

"Ya los tengo Señor Milo, me retiro" dijo el caballero- secretario

"Si, si. Hasta luego." Y ambos caballeros dorados continuaron su conversación, que de alguna manera había llegado a la cuestión de cuál era el mejor estado de ánimo para leer a Ovidio.

***

Tatsumi miró impasible el paquete que habían llevado algunos caballeros de bronce, provenientes del Santuario y que descansaba en el despacho privado de Atena.

Como secretario particular de Saori Kido, Atena (entre otras cosas), Tasumi era el responsable de catalogar la correspondencia del Santuario, y de realizar informes ejecutivos si la cuestión no necesariamente era confidencial para Atena.

Y como el paquete de papeles recién llevado no tenía el sello de Shion, eso quería decir que eran reportes menores.

Así que, Tasumi se dispuso a leer algún reporte aburrido cuando entre las hojas vio una pequeña libreta.

Intrigado, el hombre se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y centró toda su atención en la libretita, en la cual las primeras hojas estaban escritas en una mezcla de francés y ruso con una elegante caligrafía manuscrita.

Había además algunas hojas que contenían notas rápidas en griego y cuya caligrafía era diferente a la primera. Estas notas generalmente decían algo así como 'Tu turno de comprar el postre', 'Reunión en casa de Aries', 'No comas de la cosa que preparó MM' o 'Saga + Atenas= galletas'

Unas hojas tenían garabatos aquí y allá y unos cuantos dibujos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Tasumi fueron las páginas de en medio, donde estaba escrito en griego "Respuestas de los Caballeros dorados – Prueba Roscher [4] "

Inmediatamente estaba una lista que empezaba:

Mu

Hoja 1: Una calabaza en un huerto de rábanos

Hoja 2: Una cabaña tirolesa en mitad del Desierto del Sahara siendo acechada por un grupo de genios de las arenas (nota: Mu jura que uno de estos seres lo vio feo)

Hoja 3: ...

Tatsumi no supo que pensar, pues no podía imaginar al serio, formal y callado caballero de Aries que él conocía, con alguien quien diera esas respuestas tan locas. Y mientras más avanzaban las respuestas, la cordura no se aparecía por ningún lado.

Con el Caballero de Tauro, Tatsumi miró sorprendido que cada una de las respuestas hacía alusión a un platillo o a una pieza de vestimenta para carnaval.

Con las historias de los gemelos, el hombre se encontró absorto, pese a sí mismo.

Total que siguió avanzando totalmente estupefacto ante las excéntricas y, a su muy particular punto de vista, desequilibradas respuestas de los que consideraba poderosos seres sobrehumanos.

El acabose fue cuando llegó a las respuestas de Aiolos, las cuales expresaban claramente… colores. Sólo colores. Si Tatsumi recordaba bien, esas pruebas psicológicas se realizaban en blanco y negro, así que ¿cómo Sagitario había visto colores?

"¿Tatsumi?"

El hombre se llevó el susto de su vida cuando se dio cuenta que Saori Kido estaba junto a él, llamándolo, por lo que parecía, ya desde hacía algún tiempo.

"Señorita, perdone mi osadía" dijo el mayordomo todólogo levantándose rápidamente del asiento de su señora.

"Descuida, no es por eso por lo que te llamaba con tanta insistencia. ¿Sucede algo? No es usual en ti olvidarte del mundo a tu alrededor"

"No es nada señorita, es que estaba revisando el último reporte del Santuario, pero… no estoy muy seguro, pero parece ser que unos documentos confidenciales se han confundido con los reportes mensuales del Patriarca"

Saori Kido frunció el entrecejo preocupada "No es usual que Shion cometa errores de ese tipo ¿A qué documentos te refieres?"

Tasumi le entregó la libretita y Atena comprendió tan sólo al ver la escritura en ruso y francés, quién era el dueño.

Estudiando las hojas, Atena llegó a la parte de la prueba psicológica y mientras más leía, más le costaba aguantar la risa.

Finalmente no pudo más y Tatsumi la miró preocupado. Cuando terminó de leer, Atena le devolvió la libreta a su todólogo.

"Tatsumi, por favor ve que esto regrese al Santuario, a Camus de Acuario. Y no te preocupes, no es nada, es solamente lo que siempre debió ser entre mi élite guerrera"

Sin más, Atena salió de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido Tatsumi.

Fin

[1] Recordemos que la técnica de Milo en su ataque, a grandes rasgos, se basa en que el enemigo sienta tanto dolor que se paralice, se vuelva loco y finalmente muera. Además de que el sujeto pierda sangre como coladera, claro.

[2] Imaginen, imaginen… ¿Saben de qué libro hablo? ;)

[3] Alusión a la Saga de Hades, cuando Saga ataca a Shaka desde Cáncer, sólo por si alguien no se acordaba…

[4] Así es, para los que no hayan adivinado, esta prueba que Milo y Camus aplicaron a sus locos compañeritos es una prueba psicológica que en verdad se aplica...

Shadow Noir Wing: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, la mayoría de los caballeros dorados son rubios (¡hasta Shion!), sólo Camus (que es pelirrojo), Máscara de la Muerte (cuyo cabello es gris), Shura (cabello negro) y Dokho (que tiene el cabello negro, aunque yo uso la versión ánime donde es castaño rojizo) tienen un color diferente.

Aiolia es también rubio (aunque yo uso otra vez la versión ánime donde es castaño) , lo que comentabas de su cabello pelirrojo es que en el Episode G, se narra una historia (que no es mucho canon, por lo que sé) donde se dice que Aiolia estaba en su fase rebelde ( si sumamos la muerte de Aiolos, siendo considerado hermano del traidor y su lealtad puesta a prueba más la adolescencia… pues se explica) y por ello se tiñó el cabelló de rojo (y digo rojo porque no es un tono natural como el de Camus, sino un rojo 'aquí estoy y no puedes evitar ver mi cabello')

En teoría, cuando suceden los acontecimientos de la guerra civil y la Saga de las Doce Casas, ya había pasado esta fase y ya su color de cabello era el natural.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Lo usual… personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **

Como en mis otras historias, es importante mencionar que cualquier detalle que no coincida con el canon o con el clima, flora, fauna y geografía griega, es licencia artística, esa fascinante libertad de los escritores ;) así que ya saben.

Por otro lado, no saben el gusto que me da que a algunas personas (maravillosas ellas, y a quienes agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios) les esté gustando esta colección de historias cortas.

Por todos ustedes y por aquellos lectores silenciosos (que aún no se animan a dejar comentario alguno) aquí les dejo la tercera historia. Espero que la disfruten.

**III. De pájaros xenofóbicos y almohadas escurridizas **

Era un amanecer particularmente hermoso en el gran Santuario de la diosa Atena, en Grecia.

El cielo estaba teñido de diferentes tonos, que iban desde el morado intenso y rojo fuego, hasta el rosa pálido y amarillo tenue, convirtiendo el horizonte en un mágico cuadro que parecía susurrar melodías de encanto.

Ante semejante espectáculo, más de un caballero de la orden de la diosa de la sabiduría no pudo más que detener su trabajo (sea lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo) y contemplar maravillado el regalo que la Naturaleza ofrecía.

Incluso los Guardianes de las Doce Casas, los más poderosos de los 88 caballeros, no fueron la excepción, por lo que en la mayoría de las entradas de los Doce Templos, se podía a ver los guardianes contemplando el cielo. [1]

Sin embargo, y cómo es común en los amaneceres, estos suelen ser tan fugaces que pronto se desvanecen en la bruma y se convierten en recuerdo.

Es por ello que, dando la espalda al ahora cielo gris, la mayoría de los poderosos guardianes se dirigieron a la entrada de sus Templo, para disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno y prepararse para un día de intenso trabajo, mientras que algunos pocos ya se encaminaban hacia sus funciones matutinas.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del Santuario, más específicamente en el edificio en el que residían los caballeros divinos de bronce, los caballeros de Pegaso y Fénix estaban sentados ya en la mesa comunal disfrutando lo que parecía ser un abundante desayuno.

"Te lo digo Ikki, ser Caballero Dorado debe ser la gloria" decía Seiya enfatizando cada palabra con su tenedor; su compañero sólo asentía mientras terminaba su platillo. Pegaso, alentado por la respuesta favorable del Fénix, continuó feliz de la vida "Fíjate, sólo tienen que estar ahí parados custodiando su respectiva casa. Por lo demás sólo comen y duermen"

Ikki casi se ahogó con un sorbito de agua que estaba tomando. "No seas tonto Seiya, si lo dices así pareciera que son gatos, no caballeros dorados… aunque Kanon…"

"Sigues detestándolo ¿verdad?" dijo Seiya levantando ambas cejas. Cuando Ikki sólo emitió un gruñido, el menor rió con sonoras carcajadas.

"No le veo la gracia, tonto" se quejó el Fénix

"Pues yo sí. Te lo digo Ikki, si dejaras toda esa animadversión hacia Kanon, lo verías como es ahora, no como fue y te llevarías una sorpresa. Incluso creo que se podrían entender bastante bien "

"En primer lugar, primero besaría a uno de los rostros que Máscara de la Muerte tenía en su Templo antes que intentar congeniar con ese… hombre. En segundo, deja de hablar como Virgo, pareces más idiota de lo usual. En tercer lugar… ¿Animadversión? ¿En serio Seiya? ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar esas palabras taaaan grandes?" terminó burlonamente el Fenix.

Y es que aunque Seiya fuera el Caballero más sorprendente de esa generación, nadie podía negar que también era el más atarantado.

Seiya le enseñó la lengua juguetonamente y se cruzó de brazos aparentando indignación (aunque su sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo delataba)

"Es la culpa de Marin. Está tratando de que aprenda 'protocolo' de manera contundente" se quejó Seiya, luego que él e Ikki intercambiaran una sonrisa.

"A sí… las lecciones de 'protocolo'… " Ikki se estremeció ante la idea de convertirse en discípulo nuevamente. Claro, no es que Aquila fuera como su maestro, pero aún así…

"Si… Aiolos y Aoilia comentaron que sería bueno que mi vocabulario también se extendiera y pues… ya vez…" explicó el Caballero de Pegaso.

"¿ Y cómo terminaron involucrados Leo y Sagitario?" preguntó Ikki atónito.

Seiya sólo lo miró e Ikki se sonrojó.

"A… claro… tu maestra y Leo…" la voz de Ikki sonaba nerviosa. "Olvida la pregunta"

"Como sea, creo que me voy a volver loco" suspiró Seiya "Hace mucho que no me aburría así"

"¿Y qué? ¿Preferirías estar con mi hermano y esos dos locos de Hyoga y Shiryu corriendo por las Doce Casas a ver a qué caballero dorado toman desprevenido para 'ayudarlo'?"

"Pues… no. A decir verdad no. ¿Supiste qué fue lo que les pasó, justamente con Aiolia?" dijo Seiya, con esa alegría característica de él, siempre presente. "Pues…" continuó Pegaso cuando Fénix negó con la cabeza "Sucede que si bien, Aphrodite no estaba muy convencido de dejarse ayudar, Aiolia estuvo más que feliz. Apenas ayer dio por concluida su 'ayuda'"

"¡Pero eso suma cuatro días!" dijo Ikki atónito, no sabiendo si reírse o enojarse por su pobre (y explotado) hermano menor.

"Ajá" Seiya asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de manos y pies (sobre la silla) [2] En realidad, parecía considerar la desventura de sus amigos como algo sumamente entretenido.

'Vaya' pensó Ikki 'No sabía que podía llegar a ser tan sádico.'

"Te lo digo Cam, mi almohada está poseída" decía Milo, sentado en la cama de la Casa de Acuario, mientras veía a Camus acomodar en su librero varios tomos de su colección de Filosofía.

"Si…" Camus respondió distraídamente, mientras leía el lomo de uno de sus libros, para luego buscar el espacio correspondiente y acomodarlo ahí, leyendo después el título del libro siguiente.

Milo hizo un gestito de fastidio, como siempre que su mejor amigo lo ignoraba por dedicarle toda su atención a sus preciados libros, y, como siempre que esto ocurría, el caballero de Escorpio se lanzó a narrar una historia tan disparatada que incluso Saga y Kanon hubieran estado celosos. "Sí, y cómo te decía, yo creo que esa almohada viene del centro de investigaciones de la inteligencia rusa y es tecnología futurista fabricada para dominar el mundo a través de entrometerse en los sueños de las criaturas más poderosas de esta región"

"Milo, te estoy poniendo atención" dijo Acuario entre divertido, molesto y resignado ante el comportamiento infantil de su amigo "y si quieres que continué así, deja las historias de ciencia ficción en paz"

"Es que sabes que no me gusta no tener contacto visual con las personas con quienes hablo" dijo Milo suavecito, como niño regañado.

Camus no lo pudo evitar más y rió contento, dirigiéndose a la cama y sentándose junto a Escorpio "De acuerdo, ya terminé. Tienes toda mi atención; decías que tu almohada está poseída."

Milo sonrió contento. "Si"

"Milo, ¿quieres mi consejo?"

"¡Claro!"

"Deja de escuchar historias de terror."

"¡Cam!" dijo Milo golpeando al pelirrojo con una (de las numerosas) almohadas que el francés tenía en su cama (perfectamente bien hecha, por cierto). Camus rió nuevamente.

"Lo digo en serio, Milo. ¿En qué cabeza cabe esa idea? Y de una vez te digo que vayas con cuidado contando eso, no sea que llegue a oídos equivocados"

"¿O sea?"

"El aprendiz de Mu."

"¿Kiki? ¿Por qué? Ese niño disfruta mucho este tipo de narraciones"

"Si, y Aries ya tiene a Kanon en la mira por meterle ideas tan alocadas a su inocente aprendiz de ocho años"

"Ese niño tiene de inocente lo que los faunos tienen de castos"

"¿Quieres discutir eso con Mu" preguntó Camus alzando sus cejas. Ante el gesto de dolor de Milo, el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. "Eso pensé"

"Volviendo al tema de mi almohada…"

"Claro… por favor" dijo el francés con un gesto elegante de su mano.

"Tal vez… y digo tal vez… no está poseída, pero sí que tiene algo raro"

Camus lo miró curioso. Sólo a Milo le podía pasar algo así.

Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu querían llorar. Todo su cuerpo les dolía y aún estaban cansados.

"No sabía que Aiolia era un tratante de esclavos" se quejaba Shiryu, algo no muy usual en él.

"De todos los caballeros dorados, yo pensaba que él era uno de los que tenía una personalidad más 'humana'" decía Shun.

"Lo cual nos lleva a la conclusión de que el 85 por ciento de la élite dorada está formada por personas LOCAS, DESQUICIADAS Y DEMENTES" dijo Hyoga contundentemente.

"¿85 porciento?" preguntó Shun inocentemente.

"Claro, Dokho y Camus son la excepción" dijo Shiryu y Hyoga asintió.

"Ah, sí. Claro" Shun no parecía muy convencido, pero creía que era mejor callar que iniciar una discusión que no los llevaría a ningún lado.

Los caballeros de Andrómeda, Cisne y Dragón se dirigían a las Doce Casas con mucho menos entusiasmo que hacía una semana, cuando se dirigían a platicar con el caballero de Piscis. Incluso, para Shaina, Jamian y Algol, que los encontraron a mitad de camino, parecía que los caballeros divinos de bronce arrastraban sus pasos.

"Como sea, si así es Leo, la verdad es que necesito descansar antes de ir con Sagitario" dijo Hyoga.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero temo el momento cuando sea el turno de los gemelos" dijo Shiryu con cierta aprensión.

"Un momento, aún no decidimos si vamos a ir con ambos al mismo tiempo" se quejó el caballero de Cygnus.

"Ambos son Géminis, Hyoga, si vamos con uno primero, podemos herir susceptibilidades" respondió Shiryu (sabiamente)

"Si vamos con ambos al mismo tiempo, podemos no contarla" le contradijo el rubio ruso-japonés.

"Oigan, ¿y si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?" interrumpió el siempre diplomático Shun.

"De acuerdo" accedieron ambos.

Para entonces, se encontraban en la entrada del Templo de Aries, donde vieron a Mu y a Shaka platicar animadamente dentro de la Primera Casa.

A los tres adolescentes, les brillaron los ojos al ver al budista. Oportunidades como esa se presentaban muy esporádicamente en la vida y había que aprovecharlas, así que, sin siquiera mirarse, los tres salieron corriendo para evitar que Virgo se marchara repentinamente (se escapara)

Cuando Shaka oyó que tres voces gritaban su nombre, con tonos mezclados de felicidad, súplica y anhelo, sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron un poco más de lo normal (lo cual demostraba su sorpresa)

Por su parte, Mu viendo la situación, de manera muy prudente se retiró sigilosamente a sus habitaciones privadas, dejando a su amigo suspirando resignado cuando se dio cuenta que el lemuriano había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¡Shaka!"

"Tranquilos Caballeros, los escuché la primera vez" dijo Virgo tratando de reprimir un gesto de dolor, aunque si era por los decibeles que los gritos de los adolescentes alcanzaban o si estaba pensando en lo que le esperaba, ni el mismo Buda lo sabía.

"Lo sentimos" susurró el siempre educado Shun.

"No tiene importancia" el budista movió la mano en un gesto que más parecía el de un rey otorgando indulto a sus súbditos "¿Me buscaban para tratar de ayudarme en alguna cuestión y así estrechar nuestros lazos de amistad?"

Shiryu, el autodesignado encargado del 'Discurso', justamente en ese momento iba a comenzar a hablar, pero al oír que Shaka ya sabía la razón del por qué lo buscaban, se quedó pasmado, abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua (lo que divirtió a Hyoga bastante)

"Pues sí" dijo finalmente Shun. "¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Aiolia o Aphrodite te lo dijeron?"

"No. El conocimiento tiene muchas formas de manifestarse, y no todas ellas son siempre las más comunes, lógicas o probables. Por ello siempre tenemos que estar alerta a los estímulos del exterior" respondió Shaka [3]

"A… Y… ¿Y qué piensas?" dijo Hyoga

Los impresionantes ojos de Virgo lo miraron entre sorprendido y divertido. "No creo que sea ni el momento, ni el lugar para responder esa pregunta, Caballerito" dijo finalmente el mayor, aunque sus palabras mostraban afecto, no sarcasmo [4]

"Entonces ¿dejarás que te ayudemos en algo?" preguntó Shiryu

"¿Debería de aceptar su ayuda?¿O existe alguna razón por la cual he de negarme?" preguntó a su vez Virgo, confundiendo más a los tres adolescentes.

Cuando el budista comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del Primer Templo, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu se voltearon a ver no sabiendo qué hacer. ¿Shaka había aceptado sí o no?

"¿Entonces?" susurró Shiryu. Shun negó con la cabeza, mientras Hyoga levantaba los hombros.

"¿Y bien Caballeritos? ¿No vienen?"

Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu podían jurar que detectaron cierta diversión en el tono de voz de Virgo.

Los tres caballeros tomaron aire y le rezaron a Atena para que todo saliera bien. Después de todo ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Shaka tuviera una tendencia sádica como Máscara de la Muerte?

Recordando la experiencia con Aiolia, los tres prefirieron no pensar demasiado en el asunto.

"Recapitulando" dijo Camus sumamente divertido "Cuando estás dormido, tu almohada se mueve por sí sola y termina fuera de tu cama"

"No sólo fuera de mi cama Cam, ¡sino a la mitad de la escalinata entre Libra y Escorpio! Incluso hace tres días, Dokho me vino a buscar en la madrugada, porque había encontrado a la fugitiva cuando subía a ver al Patriarca " dijo Milo desesperado.

"Vaya… eso sí que es peculiar. Aún tratándose de ti" Camus parecía pensativo.

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido"

Pero Camus no lo escuchó, pues ya estaba maquinando cómo llegar al fondo del misterio.

"¿Qué tal si es un fantasma?" gritó Milo de pronto.

"Ai, no otra vez" Camus se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Milo iba a responder cuando tocaron a la puerta de la recámara. Mirando curiosos la puerta abierta del cuarto privado de Camus, ambos caballeros alzaron una ceja divertidos cuando vieron una mano que se preparaba para repetir el llamado.

"Adelante. Está, obviamente, abierto" dijo Camus.

"No quería interrumpir" dijo Kanon, quien incluso con esas palabras, su arrogancia característica se dejaba entrever.

"Para nada" dijo Milo haciéndole señas para que se acercara. El menor de los gemelos se paró frente a los dos amigos.

"Iba de paso cuando oí tu grito, Escorpio. Y por supuesto, sentí curiosidad. " Dijo Kanon.

"Por supuesto" dijo Camus divertido "¿Cómo se las arreglan tú y tu hermano para estar en el momento preciso para escuchar algo que es de su interés?"

"Es un don" Kanon también estaba divertido.

"Más bien, una habilidad adquirida con la práctica ¿no?" lo molestó Milo.

"No" respondió Kanon cínicamente " Es un talento innato"

Acuario sonrió y Milo rió con ganas.

"Y díganme ¿qué es eso de un fantasma?" preguntó el gemelo curioso, cuestionando con los ojos a Camus si podía tomar asiento en la silla que estaba frente a la cama. Camus, asintió con un ademán de su mano, aunque rodó los ojos ante la pregunta del mayor.

"Ya sabes cómo es Milo. Todo tiene que ser obra de espíritus o fantasmas" [5] dijo Camus suspirando.

"Mmmm" asintió el mayor "Me consta"

Ignorando al otro rubio y al pelirrojo, Milo contestó "Es un problema que tengo con mi almohada, últimamente trata de escapar de mí y ya no se qué hacer para que se quede donde yo le digo"

Kanon parpadeó una vez, dos veces. Luego arqueó su ceja izquierda y por un momento miró atentamente al otro griego, para después posar sus faros esmeralda en los ojos azul claro del francés.

Unos instantes después Kanon de Géminis se estaba riendo tan fuerte, que Camus sólo se levantó para quitar un jarrón que estaba junto a la silla, ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que el gemelo se cayera de ésta.

Milo, indignado (aunque no molesto), le aventó una almohada de la cama de Camus (irónicamente la misma con la que había 'atacado' al francés con anterioridad) ayudando a la caída del gemelo, quien sólo se cruzó de piernas en el piso, tomó la almohada y abrazándola contra su pecho, siguió riendo de lo lindo. [6]

Camus y Milo se miraron divertidos. No era muy frecuente ver a Kanon en ese estado.

Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu miraban fascinados el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos, ubicado en la parte posterior del Templo de Virgo y el cual era mucho más grande de lo que en un principio habían creído.

"Shaka, esto es hermoso" dijo Shun.

"Lo es" asintió el budista, con una mirada de ternura suavizando sus facciones y que le daba un brillo especial a sus intensos ojosos azules, mientras miraba a su preciado jardín.

"Es un honor para nosotros estar aquí" dijo Shiryu

"Comparto gustoso este regalo de los poderes con ustedes, Caballeritos" dijo Shaka sonriendo.

Permanecieron un momento más en silencio, durante el cual, toda aprensión por parte de los adolescentes fue menguando hasta desaparecer, gracias a la influencia que ejercía el jardín de Virgo en sus corazones (y gracias al hecho que en el camino al Sexto Templo, al pasar por la Casa de Leo, ésta se encontraba vacía y por lo tanto no tuvieron que mirar al guardián (tratante de esclavos) de la misma)

"Bien caballeritos." Dijo finalmente Shaka, sentándose a la mitad del jardín, bajo un sauce e invitando a los demás a tomar asiento también. "Como saben, no todo lo que vemos es la realidad, pues muchas veces nuestros sentidos son engañados y con ellos nuestra percepción." Mientras hablaba, Shaka posaba sus ojos en cada rincón del jardín, absorbiendo la imagen de cada flor, cada hoja, cada detalle.

Los tres caballeros divinos de bronce, por su parte, asentían como si estuvieran frente a sus respectivos maestros en una de sus lecciones, cuando entrenaban para convertirse en caballeros.

"La percepción que tengamos del mundo que nos rodea es, sin embargo, muy importante y por tanto tampoco debemos de desestimarla." Siguió Shaka "Pero contrario a lo que algunos creen, percepción no es realidad y por tanto, las cosas suceden, creamos o no en ellas, pues éstas son totalmente independientes a nosotros.

Este jardín es un buen ejemplo de mis palabras. En un primer momento, parecería que este lugar se encuentra en un estado de perfección. Pero… " En este punto, Virgo tomó una piña de árbol en su mano izquierda (Sólo Buda y Atena sabían cuándo la había recogido) y colocándola entre sus dedos índice y pulgar la lanzó.

Shun , Hyoga y Shiryu estaban tan absortos en sus palabras (más parecía que estaban en trance) que no vieron los movimientos de su superior. Por lo que, cuando la piña de árbol golpeó a un pájaro [ 7] y este graznó quejándose, los caballeros de bronce se sorprendieron (asustaron) tanto que brincaron desconcertados (aterrados).

Los azules ojos de Shaka se vieron rodeados entonces de puntitos dorados, señal que los otros caballeros dorados habían llegado a reconocer como el hecho que el budista estaba sumamente divertido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Shiryu, alerta y en una semi posición de ataque.

"Eso, caballeritos, son pájaros que últimamente vienen a visitar este jardín." Explicó Virgo. "Ahora bien, abejas, mariposas y otros insectos, puedo tolerar. Pájaros xenofóbicos no."

Los tres adolescentes miraron a Shaka con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Los pájaros podían ser xenofóbicos? Aparentemente sí…

" Platicando con Piscis y con el menor de los Caballeros de Géminis acerca de este desafortunado rumbo de los acontecimientos, surgieron algunas ideas. Aunque sólo una es factible, ya que me rehúso a que una planta carnívora se pasee con plena libertad por mi jardín, haciendo sólo saben las estrellas qué cuando yo no estoy presente"

Andrómeda, Dragón y Cisne no entendieron qué rayos tenía que ver una planta carnívora, pues no conocían el 'secreto' de Piscis y Cáncer.

"Además que también estoy en contra de tener espantapájaros que cobren vida y persigan a inocentes víctimas por la noche para robarles la piel" continuó Shaka, aunque eso último lo dijo en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para su audiencia. Audiencia que por cierto, escuchó todo y palideció considerablemente.

"Me pregunto dónde habrá escuchado Kanon una historia semejante…" siguió Shaka para sí, levantando sus dos rubias cejas "Como sea" dijo por fin, después de un momento de silencio "Lo que sí es una buena sugerencia es el hecho de cazar a estos pájaros azules, de esta manera utilizaremos a uno o a dos para poner el ejemplo con los demás."

"Ummm… ¿Shaka? ¿Cómo se hacía en la época victoriana de los piratas en las colonias del Caribe? Poner los cuerpos de los piratas ahorcados como aviso a sus congéneres? Preguntó Hyoga extrañado.

"Exacto. Felicito a Acuario por tu cultura, Cygnus" dijo Shaka contento. Los otros dos adolescentes sólo miraron raro al Caballero de Virgo. "Esto nos lleva a cazar a los pájaros azules."

"Y es donde entramos nosotros ¿cierto?" interrumpió Hyoga, con esa actitud que recordaba a Camus.

"Es verdad" asintió el rubio caballero de Virgo. "Agradeceré su colaboración en esto"

"Por supuesto Shaka, será un placer para nosotros" dijo Shun entusiasmado.

"Bien. ¿Cómo planean hacerlo entonces?" preguntó el budista.

"No te preocupes Shaka, nosotros nos las arreglaremos. Ese es el punto, que nosotros hagamos las cosas y así estrechemos lazos de amistad"

A Shaka no le pareció muy lógico ese argumento. Lo que es más, le inquietó bastante lo que estaban insinuando esos tres caballeritos que él veía, pese a todo lo vivido, como niños.

"Supongo que tenemos que conseguir el material ¿no?" preguntó Shiryu.

Cuando el caballero dorado asintió, Shun se acercó a él y mirándolo seriamente le dijo "Shaka, por favor, confía en nosotros. Atiende cualquier asunto que requiera tu atención y déjanos ayudarte con esto"

Shaka entendió en ese momento cómo era que Shun siempre se salía con la suya, para desesperación de Ikki, que por lo general llegaba hecho una furia a la Sexta Casa para desahogarse con su amigo ante el hecho de que su querido hermano menor había logrado (otra vez) que él accediera a dejarlo hacer algo totalmente irracional (como ir en misión diplomática con los Generales Marinos de Poseidón, cuando aún no había relaciones diplomáticas con el mundo marino y bien podría haber sido el último viaje en la tierra de los vivos de los representantes de Atena.)

"Está bien. Los dejo trabajar entonces, con toda mi confianza" grácilmente, Shaka se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida del jardín "Si me necesitan, no duden en llamarme, estaré en el Templo de Libra."

Los tres adolescentes asintieron contentos y lo vieron marchar. Cuando la dorada cabellera del guardián del sexto templo se había perdido en la oscuridad, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga comenzaron a organizarse.

Shaka, por su parte, era uno de los caballeros dorados más poderosos, no sólo de los 88 caballeros de la orden de Atena, sino incluso de varias órdenes más, al servicio de otras deidades.

Por lo que si bien, los ojos de cordero degollado de Shun lo habían convencido de que dejara a esos tres caballeritos solos en su templo, y en su preciado jardín, no habían nublado su juicio completamente.

Así que, con paso firme, subió la escalinata que lo llevaría a la Séptima Casa. Sólo esperaba que Dokho estuviera ahí.

"¿Sabes? Hace tiempo leí un caso parecido a tu… problema" dijo Kanon, no pudiendo evitar reír un poco al final de la oración.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Milo pensativo. "No pensé que fuera algo muy común"

"No lo es. Créeme" dijo Camus suspirando.

Los tres caballeros dorados se habían instalado en la pequeña cocina del Onceavo Templo, donde disfrutaban una taza de café y unos pastelitos de limón que Camus les había ofrecido.

Kanon se había unido a ellos no muy convencido, pues aún sentía que de cierta forma era una persona ajena a las Doce Casas (por mucho que los demás dorados intentaran demostrarle sutilmente que no era así. Shion había comentado que había que darle tiempo) Este sentimiento crecía cuando estaba con amistades tan profundas como Acuario y Escorpio, Sagitario y Capricornio o incluso su hermano y Sagitario.

Sin embargo, el 'problema' de Milo había sido demasiado entretenido como para pasar por alto aportar algo al asunto.

"Y dime Kanon ¿qué es lo que sabes?" dijo Milo tras saborear una rebanada del pastel.

"Pues la historia es la siguiente" comenzó el menor de los gemelos "Un niño, un buen día comenzó a sentir que su almohada se movía por las noches, aunque no sólo era eso. También escuchaba ruidos extraños y todos los días despertaba sintiéndose débil y enfermo.

Sin embargo, nadie le creía que había algo extraño en su habitación. Así, el niño siguió escuchando ruidos en la noche, cada vez más claros y sólo superados por el movimiento de su almohada que se revolvía bajo su cabeza"

Milo asentía vehementemente, mientras Camus escuchaba entretenido.

"¿Lo ves Camus? Si es posible que la almohada se mueva … ¿Y luego, Kanon? ¿Qué pasó?"

El menor de los gemelos se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbito de café. "Los padres descubrieron que en realidad se trataba de una sanguijuela que vivía en la almohada del niño y todas las noches salía a alimentarse de él. Eso explicaba también los ruidos, pues la sanguijuela iba creciendo a medida que se comía al pequeño. Al final, por supuesto, el niño murió. [8]" Terminó el hermoso caballero de Géminis.

Milo tragó saliva y frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Lo ves Milo? No es un fantasma… " dijo Camus burlonamente.

"Disculpen" dijo Milo levantándose "Tengo que ir a asegurarme de una cosita" y dicho esto, el caballero de Escorpio salió corriendo de en dirección a la Octava Casa.

Camus y Kanon se miraron y no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

"Yo también me retiro, Acuario" dijo el griego "Agradezco el café y el pastel"

Camus se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Recogiendo la mesa, aunque dejando los platos para lavarlos después, salió rumbo a Escorpio, pero con un paso más tranquilo que su mejor amigo.

Aiolos, Shura y Saga estaban analizando un mapa de la zona suroeste del Santuario, donde había habido algunos incidentes con miembros del mundo marino, básicamente por malos entendidos. Nada serio había resultado de esos encuentros, pero Shion estaba descontento y le había encargado a Aiolos que escogiera a un grupo de caballeros de plata y bronce y resolviera la situación.

Cuando Sagitario había comentado el asunto con sus dos mejores amigos, Saga y Shura se ofrecieron a ayudarlo, o al menos, a hacerle compañía.

Es así que ese día estaban los tres en la parte central de la Novena Casa, estudiando atentamente el mapa y escuchando el plan de Aiolos.

De pronto, los dos griegos y el español se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron en la salida del templo, a Milo entrar corriendo y sin la más mínima intensión de detenerse.

Saga, inmediatamente dejó el mapa y se plantó en medio del camino de Escorpio.

"¡Saga!" dijo Milo deteniéndose de golpe.

"Milo ¿qué es lo que sucede? No puedes ir corriendo por ahí como caballo desbocado. Eres un miembro de la orden de Atena y perteneces a su élite."

"No lo entiendes Saga, tengo que darme prisa. " le respondió Milo desesperado "¡En estos momentos una sanguijuela gigante puede estar mutando dentro de mi almohada, preparándose para chuparme el cerebro en la noche y llevarlo a su planeta!"

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó Shura, totalmente confundido. Aiolos simplemente lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, el mapa totalmente olvidado en el piso, pues Sagitario lo había soltado. Cuando Saga parpadeó una vez, dos veces, Milo sintió que estaba teniendo un Dejá vú.

"Una sanguijuela gigante me quiere comer" el rostro de Milo era toda seriedad, cuando el caballero de Escorpio proporcionó más información.

"Um, Milo… " comenzó Aiolos, pero Saga puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y negó con la cabeza. "Buena suerte" dijo Sagitario al final, mirando a Saga inquisitivamente.

"Gracias. Si no saben de mí en una hora, por favor, en nombre de mi memoria, maten a la cosa gigante, babosa y viscosa que se arrastrará por el Santuario, buscando más almohadas para establecer su nave nodriza" dicho lo cual Milo salió corriendo en dirección a su Templo.

"¿Entendieron algo?" preguntó Shura cuando el caballero de Escorpio era ya un punto en el horizonte.

"Si, yo entendí que Milo está loco" dijo divertido Aiolos "¿Por qué me detuviste Saga? Le quería preguntar qué es lo que sucedía" Sagitario continuó, ahora mirando al hermoso rubio.

"¿En realidad crees que te hubiera dado una respuesta coherente? ¡Vamos Aiolos, es Milo!" dijo Saga si poder ocultar su sonrisa.

"Cierto" asintió Shura "Recuerda al cóndor"

"¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar?" dijo Sagitario riendo. "Cuando se lo conté a Aiolia, casi se ahoga de la risa. Y cuando Dokho me contó la ocurrencia de Kiki con su idea de que Milo estaba poseído por un pájaro dodo… " el castaño no pudo terminar la frase porque comenzó a reírse.

"Aunque a Mu no le causó la mitad de gracia" murmuró Saga arqueando su ceja derecha.

"Vaya…" murmuró por su parte Shura "Ahora que lo pienso, parece que somos muy comunicativos" [9]

"Buen día Caballeros" saludó Camus, que justo en ese momento entró caminado con su usual paso calmado y elegante.

"¿Sigues el rastro de un lunático?" preguntó Shura con una sonrisa.

"En efecto."

"Dime Camus, ¿qué es esa historia de una sanguijuela gigante alienígena que se esconde en las almohadas y que va a devorar a Milo?" preguntó Saga.

Camus no pudo sino mirar al mayor de los gemelos. "¿Sanguijuela gigante alienígena?" dijo finalmente el francés. "Un sociólogo estaría fascinado estudiando la velocidad en que las historias se transforman en una sociedad cerrada como la nuestra. Lo siento Caballeros, pero no hay una sanguijuela gigante alienígena "

"No, lo que tenemos aquí es un Caballero demente de Escorpio" dijo Shura.

"No lo voy a negar" dijo Camus, impasible como era su costumbre, aunque sus compañeros pudieron ver la sonrisa en sus ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces Camus?" preguntó curioso Aiolos.

"Todo empezó con las continuas fugas de la almohada de Milo, la cual, al parecer, ha decidido recorrer el mundo y encontrar la libertad. Una cosa, llevó a la otra y ahora Milo ha llegado a una –errónea- conclusión. Ahora, si me disculpan Caballeros, debo ir a salvar a una almohada en peligro mortal" dicho lo cual, Acuario se dirigió a la Octava Casa, dejando sorprendidos a tres caballeros dorados.

"Tal para cual" dijo Saga suspirando resignado.

"Buen día pequeño" Dokho estaba sentado en la entrada de la Casa de Libra, disfrutando los sonidos que a le llegaban del Santuario (en especial de las Doce casas) cuando Shaka llegó al Séptimo Templo.

"Buen día Caballero" saludó Virgo "Antiguo Maestro…" dijo después de unos momentos " Mucho me apena ser tan descortés, pero vengo a pedirle un favor"

"¿Oh? Bueno, no hay cuidado Shaka, si te puedo ayudar en algo, estaré encantado " dijo el chino curioso.

Shaka reprimió un gesto de dolor (que parecía ser el décimo del día y apenas era el Mediodía)ante la elección de palabras del caballero de Libra, pues inmediatamente tres rostros sonrientes (y en especial uno que era sólo ojos) le vinieron a la mente. Aunque con la disciplina adquirida gracias a tantos años de profunda meditación, Shaka pudo hacer a un lado tan perturbadoras imágenes.

"Caballero ¿Aún tendrá esos binoculares de los que nos habló la semana pasada en el Templo de Sagitario?" preguntó el rubio.

"¿Mis binoculares?" Dokho estaba sorprendido "Pues sí, todavía los tengo. ¿Los necesitas?"

"Lo más pronto posible" asintió solemnemente Shaka.

Tras pedirle que esperara un momento, Dokho se dirigió hacia la parte privada de su templo y, después de unos minutos, regresó con un estuche que tendió al rubio. Shaka se inclinó con sus dos manos juntas hacia el frente (al más puro estilo de la India) y le agradeció en hindi. Después tomó el estuchito, lo abrió y sacó el artefacto.

"Caballero, ¿podría abusar de la confianza que me inspira y pedirle otro favor?" Shaka se veía un poco incómodo teniendo que solicitar algo de alguien, pero Dokho tenía la sabiduría que se adquiere con los (muchos) años de vida, por lo que, con su sonrisa y energía tranquila que de él emanaba, motivó al rubio a que le pidiera aquello que parecía ser importante. "¿Podría prestarme su techo por el día de hoy?"

"¿Mi techo?" preguntó Dokho sorprendido.

Shaka asintió. "Sólo quiero pasar el día sentado en el techo de Libra, Antiguo Maestro."

"Bueno, tu petición es algo inusual, pero no veo que haya problema alguno. A menos que Shion esté tomando un baño a estas horas, lo cual es altamente improbable, la posibilidad de que te vea encaramado ahí y le de un síncope son mínimas, así que… adelante, pequeño"

Nuevamente Shaka se inclinó y le agradeció en hindi, tras lo cual, con ágiles movimientos se subió al techo de la Casa de Libra, y se acomodó de piernas cruzadas en el extremo superior izquierdo, desde donde se podía ver perfectamente el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos (dato que sólo el mismo Shaka sabía).

Enfocando los binoculares del chino, Shaka pronto tuvo una imagen nítida de los tres caballeros divinos de bronce (quienes seguían planeando y a quienes ahora podía vigilar para que no hicieran nada raro en su adorado jardín), así como de uno de los pájaros xenofóbicos que se había instalado en una haya y estaba atacando a un cardenal, sin que los adolescentes se percataran.

Frunciendo el ceño, rápidamente concentró su cosmos y con un pequeño 'OM' envió una ráfaga de energía que chamuscó al pájaro azul en cuestión (que cayó con un último graznido), interrumpiendo así el pleno acto del ave de picotear a la otra avecita.

"Espero que esta idea funcione… " suspiró el budista y siguió observando. [8]

Dokho, por su parte, no recordaba que sus compañeros dorados, cuando él era un joven de 18 años, hubieran sido tan extravagantes. Cierto, tenían sus momentos, pero no al grado de los actuales caballeros dorados.

¿Acaso Asmita había sido tan peculiar? ¿Kardia y Degel tenían tantas ocurrencias? ¿Albafiaca era tan paradójico? De los gemelos Aspros y Defteros prefería ni pensar… esa era una historia demasiado trágica.

Así que la respuesta era simple: No. Sus antiguos compañeros no eran tan extravagantes porque ellos nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de vivir.

Cuando el Caballero de Libra sintió la pequeña elevación del cosmos de Shaka e inmediatamente escuchó un tenue graznido en la lejanía (proveniente de Virgo) prefirió no preguntar qué se traía entre manos el rubio. Conociendo a sus extremadamente excéntricos compañeros caballeros dorados, no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Así que, con el corazón alegre, se sentó nuevamente en las escaleras de la entrada del Séptimo Templo y siguió disfrutando los sonidos del Santuario y la nueva vida que se abría ante él.

Sólo esperaba que Shion no viera a uno de sus preciosos caballeros dorados (sin armadura, además) arriba de uno de sus magníficos Templos (que resultaba ser el custodiado por su mejor amigo), haciendo sólo las estrellas sabían qué cosa. De otra forma, esa nueva vida que se abría ante él iba a tener un abrupto y violento fin.

Cuando Camus entró a Escorpio, vio a Milo parado en la parte central del Templo, claramente impaciente.

"Ya era hora. Te tomaste tu dulce tiempo, Cam" protestó Milo.

"No fue mi culpa. Tú saliste de Acuario como alma que persigue Hades, y yo no iba a dejar desatendido a un invitado, especialmente cuando es un amigo." Dijo Camus impasible.

"A mí siempre me dejas abandonado ahí" se quejó el rubio.

"Porque tú no eres amigo, eres familia" dijo Camus simplemente. "Además tuve que parar en Sagitario para explicarle a Géminis, Sagitario y Capricornio que la posible invasión del Santuario por parte de sanguijuelas gigantes alienígenas era sólo una reacción exagerada del alarmista Caballero de Escorpio y por lo tanto podían estar tranquilos y no dar toque de guerra."

"Bueeeeno. El caso es que ya estás aquí" dijo Milo cambiando el tema. "Ahora vamos a hacer un plan de acción"

"¿Qué hay que planear Milo? Entra a tu cuarto y revisa la almohada."

"¿Y que si ya no está?"

"¿Y qué si sigue ahí?" preguntó Camus a su vez.

"Cielos Cam, con lógica como esa me sorprende que a Hyoga no le haya estallado el cerebro"

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, sin entrar a la habitación, que por cierto, estaba bastante desordenada. Pero en la pared más lejana a la puerta se podía observar la cama, con las sábanas desarregladas y una almohada mullida, sospechosamente inocente recargada contra la cabecera.

"Sólo revísala" dijo Camus.

"¡Argh! Claro que no. Yo no voy a meter mano ahí" se rehusó el griego.

"Milo… has estado durmiendo sobre esa almohada desde hace años."

"Ojos que no ven… Antes no sabía que podía tener una sanguijuela asesina extraterrestre atrincherada ahí"

"¿Podríamos dejar en paz la idea de la sanguijuela homicida por un momento? Y si empiezas a decir que es el fantasma de la sanguijuela, te juro Milo que yo mismo me encargo de que veas al bicho (si es que existe) frente a frente"

"Ya, ya. No iba a decir nada por el estilo. Los bichos no tienen espíritu para atormentar a los vivos"

"A Shaka y a Mu les encantaría debatir ese punto."

"¡Eso es! ¡Mu!" dijo Milo brillando de emoción.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Aries aquí?" preguntó curioso Camus.

Es importante comentar que para este punto, ninguno de los dos caballeros dorados había cruzado el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Escorpio, por lo que ambos veían a la cama (con la almohada incluida) desde una distancia segura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó de repente Milo, lo cual casi le provoca un infarto al pelirrojo.

"¡Por todas las estrellas de Acuario, Milo! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡Se movió! Juro que se movió" dijo Milo señalando la almohada.

"Claro que no. " dijo Camus estudiando a la traicionera almohada.

"Claro que sí, yo la vi"

"Eso es fijación Milo. Tienes una idea en la mente y crees que es real, aunque la verdad es que…" Camus se quedó callado en mitad de la oración.

"¿Cam? ¿La viste, verdad? ¿Viste cómo se movió?"

El francés asintió.

"¿Y ahora cuál es la explicación lógica, señor incrédulo?" Milo se cruzó de brazos.

"Histeria colectiva" dijo Camus, impasible nuevamente. "¡Vamos Milo! ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que la loca historia de Kanon sea real?"

"Estamos hablando de Kanon, Cam. Cualquier cosa puede pasar si los gemelos están involucrados"

"Tienes un buen punto, te lo concedo. " suspiró el pelirrojo. "Bueno, entonces dada que hay una gran probabilidad de que haya algo raro con esa almohada…"

"¿Tú crees?" interrumpió sarcástico el griego.

"Yo diría que aplicaras tu técnica." Continuó Camus como si la interrupción de su amigo no hubiera ocurrido "Dudo que lo que sea que haya ahí sobreviva a la Aguja Escarlata"

"¡Argh! No. ¿Qué tal si la Cosa sale por uno de los agujeros? Y luego se expande y se expande" y Milo ejemplificaba sus palabras con sus manos "Y de repente se abalanza sobre nosotros y nos traga y se sigue expandiendo y expandiendo y comienza a tragarse a todos los demás. No creo que a Atena le cause mucha gracia que cuando regrese al Santuario lo encuentre habitado por una cosa enorme y viscosa que ha engullido a todos los miembros de su orden. Así y todo ahorita estamos escasos de personal"

"¡Milo! No es la película de la Mancha Voraz. De cualquier forma ¿cuántas veces viste esa tonta película?"

"Mmmm… una contigo, una con Aiolia, Marin, Shura y Aiolos (aunque sólo Aiolia se quedó hasta el final), una con Saga y Kanon (Saga se quedó dormido a la mitad), una con Aldebarán y… diez con Ángelo"

"Eso lo explica." Suspiró Camus. "Bien, entonces yo lo haré" Y Camus se preparó para ejecutar la técnica de 'Polvo de Diamante', pero…

"Nooooooo." Milo lo abrazó.

"Milo, no me va a pasar nada" dijo Camus

"No, si no es por ti. Es por almo-hadi"

Camus sólo lo miró.

"Mira, yo se que tú vas a estar perfectamente bien. Pero… almo-hadi… moriría" explicó el griego con ojos de cordero degollado (en ese momento le podía hacer la competencia a Shun)

"Si seguimos hablando de la almohada (a la cual no puedo creer que le hayas puesto nombre), sabes que es una cosa inanimada ¿verdad?"

"Pero… es mi almohada… ya hasta tiene la forma de mi cabeza. Además yo no soy como tú que tiene 55 almohadas. Yo sólo tengo a almo-hadi"

"Ni siquiera voy a seguir ese pensamiento Milo. Pero bueno, quieres a tu pedazo de tela y plumas. Lo entiendo. ¿Qué decías acerca de Aries?"

"¡Gracias Cam! Mira, mi plan es traer a Kiki aquí y que él saque a la Cosa"

"No es una mala idea. Siempre y cuando no le pase nada, Mu no nos va a matar" pensativo, Camus dijo finalmente "Uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse a vigilar esa cosa, mientras el otro va hasta Aries por Kiki"

"Bueno… dado que es mi almohada mutante, yo me quedo" dijo Milo mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Pero si cuando regreses ya no estoy… Cam… venga mi muerte ¿si?"

"Si, Milo. Claro que sí" aunque por el tono del francés Milo supo que Acuario ya estaba pensando en cómo iba a lograr llevar a Kiki hasta Escorpio.

Cuando el Sol comenzaba su descenso por el cielo, Shaka seguía vigilando atentamente a los tres caballeros divinos de bronce, quienes ya se habían puesto de acuerdo y habían conseguido varias cajas de madera (cortesía de Aldebarán) y algunas redes (cortesía de Mu).

"Vaya… son bastante tiernos" dijo Shaka para sí, cuando vio cómo Shun intentaba atrapar a un pájaro azul avanzando lentamente hacia su presa.

Por su parte, Hyoga (que había sido duramente regañado por Shun cuando había tratado de congelar las alas a los pajaritos – Andrómeda había gritado algo así como 'crueldad para el ave' -) se abalanzaba en esos momentos sobre un grupo de tres pajaritos, mientras que Shiryu lidiaba con dos de las avecitas que estaba tratando de meter a una de las cajas (donde ya había un número considerable de ellas)

"Me pregunto cómo será mi aprendiz, si algún día llego a tener alguno" musitaba Virgo, sin despegar los binoculares de su jardín y de los tres caballeros. "Espero que no como Ágora y Shiva [11], aunque tampoco me gustaría alguien como Pegaso"

Con estos pensamientos, Virgo no pudo sentir curiosidad de mirar hacia Aries, donde sabía que su amigo estaría comenzando el entrenamiento de la tarde de su aprendiz en esos momentos.

Enfocando los binoculares en dirección al Primer Templo, no pudo evitar reír al ver la escena: Aldebarán sostenía en alto un libro riendo a gusto, mientras que Kiki trataba de quitárselo, al tiempo que Mu se amarraba su largo cabello rubio en su característica forma. Al parecer, el lemuriano aún se estaba preparando para iniciar el entrenamiento de la tarde.

En eso, Virgo vio algo que le llamó la atención: una pelirroja cabellera de quien sólo podía ser Acuario se acercó al grupo de los tres reunidos en Aries.

Sin embargo no pudo seguir mirando ya que en un rápido vistazo hacia su propio jardín, vio cómo Hyoga y Shiryu estaban siendo perseguidos por lo que parecían ser abejas.

Temiendo los daños que dos (tal vez, muy pronto tres) niños en pánico pudieran causarle a su jardín, el caballero de Virgo saltó del techo (casi matando a Dokho de un infarto) y corrió hacia la Sexta Casa.

"Agradezco tu ayuda Caballero" decía Acuario mientras él, Mu y Kiki subían la escalinata rumbo a Escorpio.

"No es nada, pero mucho te agradecería yo si nos explicaras la situación" respondió Mu, afablemente. Aldebarán había declinado acompañarlos, alegando algo acerca de un cuadro que necesitaba terminar.

"Claro, pero al ser un problema de Milo, quisiera ser él quien les pusiera al corriente" dijo Camus evadiendo la esencia de todo el asunto.

La verdad era que, por mucho que lo pensó, no pudo encontrar una explicación relativamente cuerda para todo el dilema de la almohada de Milo, aquí que con esa fría lógica de la que era característico, decidió dejarle el asunto a su mejor amigo.

Ya bastante había sufrido con Géminis, Sagitario y Capricornio, para que ahora Aries también le cuestionara un asunto que él mismo no acababa de entender.

Y sobre todo, no quería que el lemuriano lo incluyera en su lista de 'los más buscados' junto con Kanon, aunque cómo era posible que Mu aún no hubiera podido platicar con el menor de los gemelos era algo que lo desconcertaba. ¿Acaso Kanon ya sabría algo y estaba evitando al otro rubio?

No, lo más probable era el griego estuviera teniendo suerte, ya que si algo había aprendido Camus de Kanon, era que ese poderoso hombre era amado de la Diosa Fortuna.

Aolia y Aphrodite, que habían dirigido una reunión con los caballeros de plata para oír los reportes que estos tenían que entregar con respecto a las armaduras que no tenían dueño aún, se dirigían a las Doce Casas platicando amenamente acerca de qué era más impresionante, la fuerza de una tormenta eléctrica o el ataque de diez mil soldados de infantería en la época medieval (tema que había surgido cuando, a mitad del informe, se escucharon unos truenos en la lejanía)

Tan involucrados estaba en la plática, que cuando llegaron a Casa de Leo, el griego invitó a Piscis a quedarse un momento y seguir con la conversación, a lo que Aphrodite accedió gustoso.

Ambos se habían sentado cómodamente en la salida del templo de Leo y estaban retomando el tema, cuando un grito desesperado llamó su atención.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Aiolia poniéndose de pie.

"Me parece que vino de Virgo" dijo el sueco ladeando la cabeza.

"Pero no era Shaka"

"Definitivamente no" rió sarcástico el rubio.

"Más bien creo que fue Shiryu" siguió Leo "Hyoga y Shun deben estar con él y me parece que fue el turno de Shaka para que le prestaran ayuda"

"Entonces tiene mis simpatías" dijo Aphrodite suspirando al recordar su experiencia con los tres caballeros divinos de bronce.

"Es verdad, tú fuiste el primero al que ayudaron en 'algo'"

"Ni me lo recuerdes."

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?"

"Pues no, pero… " Aphrodite se encogió de hombros

"Pero estuvo con los nervios de punta todo ese día y hasta el siguiente" dijo una tercera voz, uniéndose a la plática.

"Guarda silencio Ángelo, nadie te preguntó" dijo Aphrodite en sueco.

Máscara de la Muerte sólo rió.

"¿Qué creen que esté pasando ahí?" preguntó Leo

Sin otra palabra entre ellos. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la Sexta Casa.

Y cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando en la parte principal del templo, Hyoga y Shiryu estaban tendidos boca arriba respirando rápidamente, mientras que Shun estaba sentado sobre una caja que se movía bastante.

Un poco más a la izquierda de los tres adolescentes, había otras cinco cajas más que brincaban y piaban igualmente inquietas. Todas ellas tenían sellos postales y notas que decían 'Para Hagen de Merak Beta, extremo norte del mundo' (obviamente idea de Hyoga)

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Leo

"¡Aiolia!" gritó prácticamente Shiryu, llamando la atención de sus dos amigos, quienes voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

Hyoga se colocó un brazo sobre los ojos murmurando lo que parecía una plegaria en ruso, mientras que los ojos de Shun parecían más húmedos de lo normal.

"Siguen vivos" dijo Máscara de la Muerte y los ojos de Shiryu cambiaron de ver con pánico al griego, a ver muy feo al italiano.

"¿Dónde está Virgo?" dijo entonces Aphrodite

"Está en su jardín" respondió el sino- japonés "tratando de convencer a sus abejas para que no nos asesinen"

"Creo que les está prometiendo plantar geranios" aportó Shun

"Eran gardenias" corrigió Hyoga.

Cuando los tres caballeros dorados se asomaron sigilosos a la entrada del Jardín de los Sales Gemelos, efectivamente encontraron a Shaka, sentado en su posición característica de meditación, con sus ojos cerrados y 'hablando' con una nube de abejas a través de su cosmos.

Las abejas parecían zumbar contentas y los caballeros dorados podían jurar que incluso lo hacían con un cierto ritmo.

A lo lejos se podía ver una especie de jaula con dos pájaros azules en ella que graznaban furiosos. Arriba de la jaula, se podía leer 'Prohibido el paso a especies xenofóbicas. Pájaros azules, han sido advertidos' (la caligrafía era de Hyoga)

"Y dicen que yo soy excéntrico" murmuró Máscara de la Muerte.

"Maestro Mu…." Dijo Kiki con los ojos abiertos como platos, tratando de llamar la atención de su maestro, pero sin despegar sus azules ojos de la cama en la habitación personal de Escorpio.

"¿Si, Kiki?" preguntó Mu con sus hermosos ojos verdes igualmente abiertos de par en par y mirando fijamente también a la almohada en cuestión.

"¿La locura es contagiosa?"

"¡¿Qué?" dijo Milo indignado "¡Más respeto, si no es mucha molestia!"

Y es que tanto Mu como Kiki no sabían si reír o preocuparse con la historia de la almohada movediza que Milo les acababa de contar. Y eso que cada vez que el Caballero de Escorpio iba a decir algo acerca de la almohada siendo poseída, o de la sanguijuela alienígena gigante , Camus le daba un codazo en las costillas para que omitiera esos detalles.

De pronto, y ante la atónita mirada del Caballero de Aries y de su aprendiz, la almohada se movió.

"Por las estrellas" susurró Mu.

"¿Lo ven?" dijo Milo triunfal. "¡Está viva! ¡Viva!"

"Recordaré este momento la próxima vez que me vuelvas a pedir prestado mi libro de 'Frankestein'" le dijo Camus.

"Como sea, tenemos que saber qué es lo que pasa" dijo Mu, preguntando con un ademán a Milo si podía pasar a su habitación. Milo asintió.

Entrando con su habitual tranquilidad, Mu se acercó a la cama.

"¡Maestro!" dijo Kiki incluso intentando seguirlo, pero Camus posó una reconfortante mano sobre su hombro, para detenerlo. "Tenga mucho cuidado" dijo finalmente .

"No te preocupes Kiki, dada mi profesión, estoy vacunado contra el tétano" dijo Mu

" ¿Disculpa?" dijo (nuevamente) indignado Milo. "¿Qué crees que va a haber ahí? ¿Un clavo oxidado?"

"Contigo, todo es posible Milo" dijo Mu apaciguadoramente.

Mu se acercó lentamente a la almohada, cuando esta nuevamente comenzó a moverse.

"¡Va a despegar!" dijo Milo, aunque un codazo de Camus le impidió ahondar más en su idea.

Frunciendo sus puntitos, Mu levantó una mano y con su telequinesis hizo que la almohada flotara en frente suyo y la giró en todos los sentidos posibles.

Cuando un pequeño bultito cayó en la cama, los presentes se asomaron curiosos a ver qué era.

Mu, que estaba más cerca, vio lo que causaba todo y por un momento solamente parpadeó. Tomó lo que se había caído y se volteó para ver s sus amigos, extendiendo su mano.

¿Qué era lo que sujetaba el Caballero de Aries?

Pues simplemente una de esas maquinitas compactas de automasaje que vibran cuando presionas un botón [12] Razón por la cual, de repente se movía, pues cuando Milo dormía, prendió el botón de encendido, y gracias a su cosmos, las baterías se mantuvieron cargadas y no se desgastaron.

Las vibraciones, obviamente hicieron que la almohada se desplazara y recorriera grandes distancias….

Camus volteó a ver a Milo con ojos de estalactita de hielo a punto de caer sobre un incauto explorador.

"¡Vaya!" dijo Milo reuniéndose con Mu en la habitación "Lo había estado buscando desde hace meses! ¿Quién iba a decir que lo había guardado ahí?"

Fin

No olviden dejar algún cometario….

[1] ¿Alguien sabe la orientación en la que se encuentran las Doce Casas? O.O Para fines prácticos y por el bien del argumento de esta historia, los Doce Templos van a estar mirando al Sur (así les toca ver, de un lado el amanecer y del otro el atardecer y nos quitamos de problemas)

[2] Pobre Marin, parece que aún le falta un laaaaaargo camino que recorrer ;)

[3] Una manera muy propia del Caballero de Virgo para decir que en realidad Ikki fue quien le llevó el chisme ;)

[4] En la versión doblada de México (sí, esa versión que tiene anécdotas épicas y muuuuy divertidas) cuando Seiya y co. llegan a la Sexta Casa, Shaka se refiere a ellos como 'caballeritos' destilando sarcasmo por cada uno de sus (lindos) poros.

[5] Sip, he aquí el comercial. Esta idea se trata más a fondo en mi otra historia 'Leyendas Urbanas I: Las sombras del Pozo' y en un capítulo de mi historia 'El Primer Paso'

[6] Quiero ser almohada… quiero ser 'esa' almohada…

[7] ¿De qué tipo de pájaros estamos hablando? Pues imaginen a los pájaros azules del cortometraje de Disney- Pixar (esos chaparritos y rechonchitos), que tiene justamente ese nombre ('Pájaros Azules')

[8] Esta idea es de una leyenda urbana que me contaron, aunque en teoría también es un libro, pero tristemente nadie me ha sabido decir el título o el autor (estoy empezando a pensar que el mismo libro ES una leyenda urbana…. Porque varias personas me han hablado de él, pero nadie lo conoce bien)

[9] Por no decir chismosos.

[10] Lo que es no tener nada que hacer.

[11] Aunque estos dos sólo existen en la versión ánime, en esta historia los adoptamos, aunque su comportamiento va a ser como el de cualquier caballero de plata (o sea, no codependientes de Shaka, porque esa idea me dieron en el anime)

[12] ¡Son deliciosas! En la espalda te deshacen todos los nudos y liberan la tensión.


End file.
